tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood
ft Chris: We've had TDN, TDN2, TDN4, TDN5, and TDM! And we're back to the Neighborhood! Some new and some old contestants competing and stuff. But who will win, you ask? Well, stay tuned and find out! I'm sure it'll be loads of fun! AGAIN, thanks to NZ Man123 for the name. He wins a cupcake. Sign-Ups (CLOSED) #Charlie - the dark one - NZ Man123 #Dante (Returning) - The Nerd - NZ Man123 #Lynna - The hot one - Blaineley #Iris: The crazy one - Blaineley #Lili(Returning)-Daddy's little angel-Bakura13 #Don - The Stuttering Talker - TrentFan #Miles - The Too Cool To Do Stuff Guy - TrentFan #Hwoarang-Blood Talon-Bakura13 #Bob -worshipper of evil daarkness and hatred- Eros123 #Alex (Returning)- Dante's Angry Wall of Meat - Eros123 #Taybina-Gunner*TG*-The Hunteress-OMGDP #Jennifer( the hot pretty popular girl)- TotalDramaFan11 #Jim- The Cynical One- S321 #Rick- The Wild One- S321 #Tyker - The Game Junkie - Vick0971 #Tati - The Fame Monger - Vick0971 #Crystal-The Shy, Nice girl- Simmers2393 #Alexis-The Hot Nerd- Simmers2393 #Jo- Scienceboy0 #The Doctor- (returning) The Time Traveling Alien- Scienceboy0 #Paisley- The pretty girl-Ashley125 #Aaron (Returning because I hate Cyrus XD Plus a boy now O_o)- The Determined Bada***- TaygenTeagan #Piper- The Attractive Prodigy- TaygenTeagen #Nina-The Backstabber- TDFCH #Nathan - (Returning) The Strategist - XrisHearts #Kimberly (Kim for short) - The Female athelete - XrosHearts If you are inactive, you may be replaced. Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Welcome, returnees, newbies, Doctor, to Total Drama: BACK TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD! Doctor: It looks like I'm the first one. Jo: It's great to be back in total drama. haven't been here for what? 6 seasons? I only had Revenge of the Island. Rick: *smoking a cigar* I can't wait to do this! This will be AWESOME!!! Tyker:*arrives with his 3DS* Its great to be here. Chris: Doctor, Jo, Rick, and Tyker, welcome to the show, hope you enjoy yourselves! Jo: Thanks. Doctor: *sees Tyker's 3DS* Nice! Can I have that? It would be amazing for my collection. Jim: *hops off the boat* Woah, this place sucks. Hi, I'm Jim. Chris: Sucks? This place is supposed to be nice. Tyker: NO! Its mine you can't have it Tati: *arrives* Hello, losers Crystal: *arrives* Hi....um....it nice to be here *blushes* Jim: Nice for a peasant Rick: *smoking weed* TIME FOR SOME WILD PARTIES!!! Chris: Meanwhlie in TDM, Chris-Bot is taking over and we'll see whether Mike, OJ, or Lili wins. Jo: Great! Can we watch? Doctor: *to Tyker* I'll give you my 5DS! *shows him the ultimate gamng device from the future* Chris: Sure, we'll be showing the challenge tonight :) Jo: Nice. Will it be the finale? Or will be going down to 2? Chris: You'll find out when you watch it. Aaron: GO LILI!!!!!!!!!!!! TG: Hi I'm Taybina Gunner and I like too hunt *Shows everyone her Bow and arrows* Tyker: I think about it Doctor: I'll turn it on for you. *game suddenly turns on* It connects to your mind. TG: *Rolls eyes* Hmm *Aims her Bow and arrow at Somebody* (You can take away her bow and arrows if you like XD) Piper: Whoa, whoa whoa! *Takes TG's bow and arrows and Shoots It At Random Tree* No firing unless Chris says so! TG: But I need Blood! I'm no Vampire from the twilight zone I had a bow and arrows since Birth I even injured my sister's Arm! Don: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi Chris. Chris: ......DON'T STUTTER! Don: But I-I-I can't stop it. Chris: Whatever, welcome Don, TG, and Piper! Tyker: I made up my mind, Doc I rather keep my 3DS Piper: *To TG* I won 30 Olympic gold medals! Alexis:*arrives* Woah is that the new 3D handheld console with custom PICA200 graphics, with a top screen of 3.53 inches, and a resolution of 800x240 pixels? (to Tyker) Don: H-h-h-h-h-hi everybody. Tyker: Umm yes it is *blushes* TG:(CONF) Wow most guys are soo Scawny here... Don: (CONF) S-s-s-stupid s-s-s-stutering, hopefully it doesn't effect me in t-t-the game. Alexis: Nice, can I watch over your shoulder akwardly while you play? Jo: Way more people than there usually are. Why so many contestants, Mclean? Piper: *To Don* Are you okay? Don: Y-y-y-y-yes, why? U-u-unless, you mean the stuttering. Tati: (CONF) *admiring herself* Ok I didn't sign up to this show to win, I really sign up to show America how sexy I am. Tyker: Umm ok *plays 3ds while Alexis watch* Doctor: I'm not in it for the money either. I just want to have fun! I don't have much of a use for money. Don: T-t-t-t-that's cool. Piper: Me too. I am a billionaress already. Alexis:*To Don* I'd like to know more about your disorder, may I disect your brain? Doctor: No need. Just use this. *pulls out sonic screwdriver* Ues sonic waves. It's harmless! Don: N-n-n-n-no, please. Piper: Guys, you don't have the right nor commen sense to know more about Don's stuttering. TG: Piper Can I have my Bow and Arrows back?! Alexis: Fine *To Don* Sorry if my actions harmed you Piper: *Gives The Best Arrows In The World To TG* Those are rare. Don: *to Alexis* I-I-I-I-It's okay. TG: Wow...There soo Pretty....How can I repay you! Doctor: These are rarer. *shows TG more arrows* These are made from Dalekanuim. Virtually indestructable! Piper: *Frowns* No, they're plastic. Doctor: No! They were forged as a prototype for the Dalek exoskeleton, by Davros. Don: C-c-c-c-cool, I think. TG: Well then *Breaks Plastic Arrows and thorws them too Piper* Crystal: That wasn't very nice Piper: *Uses Arrows And Hits random Target And Gets Bulls Eye* TG: Can I have Back my Arrows! *Too Crystal* *Rolls Eyes then Glares at her* Don't tell me what too do! Piper: Sorry. Tati: Stop the madness! And start looking at me. TG: *Too Piper* I'm sorry Too You can Have them if you like...*Looks at Tati and Barfs a little* Piper: *To Tati* Stop being selfish, b***h, and learn some manners, will ya? Tati: You better get your wanna-be a** out of here before I snap your neck. Doctor: What? Well, I guess it wasn't dalekanium. Piper: For weak s**t, you sure give some threats. TG: I Argee with Piper. Piper: (CONF) Tati should get her little f****** prissy a** and hit the road because she needs a brain to respect people. Don: *to Doctor* W-w-w-w-well, it looked nice. Tati: (CONF) Ok Piper needs to go, ugh can't stand that b***h Tyker: (CONF) Finally a girl who know games like I do, all this time I thought that was a myth. Don: S-S-S-So, is anybody excited t-t-to be here, kind of? Tyker: I am, Don this place is so awesome. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, so far. Crystal:(Conf) Maybe getting involved isint the best option Don: *to Crystal* W-w-w-w-w-what about you? W-w-w-what do you think about this place so far? Crystal: Oh its um......nice Don: I-I-I-I-I-I-Is something wrong? Hwoarang:*Arrives on his motorbike* Crystal: No I'm just not good at talking Jo: The finale is comming on! *live streaming of Total Drama Motel turns on* Don: *to Crystal* I-I-I-I-I-I'm not good at talking either, I keep on stuttering *to Jo* C-c-c-cool. Doctor: *watches* Lightsaber battle over a volcano of jelly! Sounds like last tuesday. Crystal:*to Don* Maybe we can be friends *smiles* Don: S-S-S-S-S-Sure. Hwoarang:*Watches* That blondie's kinda cute! Jo: I heard she's comming back. *OJ's lightsaber falls* Well, he's done. Hwoarang: sweet! Tyker: Come on OJ! Doctor: Wait, that doens't look like jelly. Hwoarang: Your right! It looks like JELL-O! Jo: IT'S LAVA! *OJ sinks and dies* O_O Doctor: O_O Hwoarang: THE HOT CHICK WINS!!!!! :D Doctor: I could have saved him! I will avenge him! AND WIN! Don: P-P-Poor OJ. Hwo: Poor coca-cola.... Jo: Dude, his name was OJ. Hwo: Whatevs. Tyker:RIP OJ Jo: *watches* Wait! He's alive! Doctor: YES!!!!!!!! *Yomby die* Hwo: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO TG: *Watches* This is too good. Hwo:Yep Doctor: *sees Harold congragulate Lili* I remember him. He was nice. Hwo: *sees Leo* THAT S*** IS HOT! Don: I-I-I-I feel bad for OJ. Hwo: Yeah. Tyker: Ok When do we get to start? Chris: When the last two arrive. TG: Poor Orange Juice or OJ (CONF) OJ=Orange Juice Doctor: It was weird. I couldn't find any info on Harold after today. Hwo: I forgot he existed. Jo: Weak. Hwo: What? He barely did anything! Aaron: I'm just glad Lili won. Doctor: *harold dies* NO!!!!!!!! I WILL AVENGE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! TG: I thought I was the WERID one and Harold came in 17th place. Doctor: And he died for it. Tyker: Zombie OJ!! TG: Oh my! Jo: Maybe he was made of orange juice. *laughs* Don: U-U-Um, I hope no one dies h-h-here. TG:*Steals Arrows back from Pipper but leaves her one* It's not going too be me I kill for Living not people animals! Jo: Well, now we just wait until it's time to start. Lili:*Arrives from TDM, crying* Doctor: I feel your pain. Don: S-S-S-Sorry about what h-h-h-happened. Lili:Thanks. Aaron: Yeah, sorry. *Gives Lili Quick Hug* Lili:YAY I FEEL LOVED! Jo: What happened with the money? Did OJ take it? Lili: No, I have it. Piper: Good. Having a REAL million dollars is lucky. Lili:Yeah. Hwo:Wait, she's here?*Runs up to Lili* Hi! Lili:Uh,hi. Aaron: *Pats Lili's Back* You'll get used to it. Lili: YAY Tyker: Hey Chris do you think 27 is enough? Hwo:Just start. Aaron: (CONF) I have a monster crush on Lili. And I'll try to be her best friend. I am NOT going to be Sierra. Lili:*dancing* Hwo:*Riding his motorbike* Tyker: *playing Super Mario 3D Land on his 3DS* Miles: Hey guys! Nobody's a loser here, though, right? That would be lame! Lili: Well, I just won last season, so I'm not! Miles: Well, that's cool, I think. Chris: So here's Miles! We're just waiting on one person! Lili: And who might that be? Chris: Um, nevermind. Miles and Lili get to pick the teams for being the last two to talk! Whoever talks next will also get to pick the teams that isn't Hwo or Don. Rick: Yay!!!! Nathan: Wait what? Chris: Yeah, Miles, Lili, and Rick in that order. If you don't respond it will be randomly chosen by me or be chosen by the next person who posts. Miles? Miles: I'll take The Doctor, he seems cool. Chris: Lili? Lili:Hwoarang seems cool. Welcome to the team. Chris: Rick? Piper: Ricky? Lili: RICK! MOVE YOU A**. Aaron: (CONF) God, Lili is f****** beautiful. Piper: RICHIE RICH! Oh shoot, Ricky. Not Richie. Lili: Answer! I will not be humiliated this way! Chris: And Rick gets Piper, Piper will now choose until Rick gets back. So, Miles goes again. Miles: I guess I choose Don, he doesn't seem TOO bad. Chris: Lili? Lili: Aaron, definatly! Chris: Okay, now, to Piper/Rick! Piper: TG for the win! Chris: Miles? Miles: Lynna, I guess. Chris: Lili? Lili: Oh my gosh, DANTE IS SO CUTE! I WANT HIM! Chris: Back to Piper/Rick. Piper: If he's not here until we finish voting for members, I should be team captain. Um, Tyker. Chris: Sure, and Miles? Miles: Tati, I guess..... Chris: Lili? Tyker: Yay for once Im not geting pick last Lili: Jeniffer, your in. Chris: Um, Piper? Piper: Nathan looks promising. Chris: Miles? Miles: I choose Charlie. Chris: Lili? Lili:Alex? YOUR ALIVE!? GET ON MY TEAM RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Chris: Piper? Piper: Crystal. Chris: Miles? Miles: Alexis. Chris: Lili? Lili: Iris, get your hota** over here! Chris: Piper? Piper: Jo. Chris: Miles? Miles: Nina.....I think. Chris: Lili? Lili: Bob, JOIN THE DARK SIDE! We have sex! Chris: And Piper, your last choice, remember it's TD, there MIGHT be a twist >:) Piper: Jim? Tyker: (CONF) I'm kinda scared of Lili but yet kinda attracted to her. Chris: And in AN AMAZING TWIST, Kimberly and Paisley are sent home! Everyone else is safe for today. Miles' team, your team name is The Chilling Penguins(orange), Lili's team you are The Super Tigers(maroon), and Piper's team is the Jumping Dolphins.(grey). Alex: Nice twist Chris Lili: Now we have dance party? Chris: No. The Penguins Chat Miles: I think I chose a pretty cool team, right? Charlie: I guess. I know this place like the back of my hand/ Miles: That's cool. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Charlie: Wait. Why is Chirs goning into my house? Miles: You know the house, key thing. We live in a house here until we're eliminated and stuff. Charlie: Well I see no reasson for him to use my house as one. Miles: I don't know, but hey look at the bright side, that house may be yours. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I-I-I-I watched you on TDM, t-t-t-that was a sad story. Alexis: *brings out cooler* Who wants a beer? Don: W-W-W-W-What? N-N-N-N-No thanks. Alexis: *hands one to Don anyways* Don: U-u-u-u-um, no thanks, y-y-y-y-you can take it back. Charlie: Hand me a cold one. Alexis: *throws Charlie a beer* Don: S-S-S-S-So what do you guys think of the team? Miles: I think it's cool. Alexis: I thin- *throws up* I'm so freaking wasted! *laughs* Charlie: I don;t get drunk. Don: U-U-U-U-Um, okay then. Alexis:*to Don* Stop manhandling me with those eyes! Don: W-W-W-W-What? Alexis:*drunk* You think you're so sexy don't you, well I'm not falling for it! Don: I-I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-g-going to walk away *walks away* Alexis:*drunk* Go ahead walk away from your dreams! Don: (CONF) I-I-I-I-I guess, that was an i-i-i-interesting time, with the team. Alexis: *walks into Don in the confesional* Oh there you are I've been looking all over for you Mr. Cuddles! Charlie: (CONF) Wait. This is my cousins bathroom. Aaron: *Lands On Feet* Uh... Alexis: *to Aaron* Where did you come from? Are you my grandma?! Aaron: What? No! Can I stay here for a while? Alexis:*drunk* We have a no clothes policy, so if you want to stay you'll have to undress yourself *laughs* Don: (CONF) H-h-h-hopefully we win next time. Aaron: Um...want me to kiss you? Cuz I know that works. Alexis: I ain't no w*****! *blacks out and falls on the floor* Aaron: Nobody rape her. Miles: *to Charlie* Which one's your house? Charlie: *points at big three sotry one* That one. I had to pay for it. Miles: It looks awesome. Nicely spent. WAIT, did you pay for it yourself? Charlie: *nods* Miles: Well, don't you still live with your parents, shouldn't they have helped pay? Charlie: Well my parents moved in one day after I buy the house. And they are so lazy to do anything. Miles: That sucks. If I win, I'll give you half the money, is that cool? Charlie: OK. But knowing Chris it's cheese. Miles: Well, cheese is still cool, I'll still give you some if you want. Charlie: *shrugs* Miles: Yeah. Charlie: *puts in key* Chris f***ing changed the locks. What a d*** Miles: That sucks. Charlie: *kicks door down and fixes it when inside* Aaron: I'm gonna leave now, okay? *Pushes Button And Transports To Lili >:D* Don: O-O-O-Okay. Miles: *to Charlie* Awesome, can I come in, and see how it looks? Charlie: *brings Miles in and shows him TV and linving rooom* Miles: This place looks cool. Charlie: Guess who payed for it? Miles: Um.....you? Charlie: Got it in one. Miles: I see, that sucks, that your parents don't do anything and you have to buy everything on your own. Charlie: The sucky part is they use everything I buy. Miles: Yeah, that sucks. Well if you win, hopefully it will somehow change. Charlie: Yes. I hope so. Miles: Yeah, you're pretty cool. So don't worry if I win, you'll get half the money/cheese. That way you can have a better life.....or something. Charlie: *nods* Miles: ....It would be awesome if there was an Ice Cream Shop somewhere here. Aaron: *Appears* Sorry. I had to get out an awkward emergency. Don: O-O-O-O-O-O-Okay. Charlie: *walks to an ice cream shop* Miles: Whoa, that's cool. Lynna: Hi... *Flips hair* Miles: Um, hi? Don: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi. Lynna: Lookin' for a good time boys? Doctor: Of course! That's the only reason I'm here! *dances* Alexis:*wakes up* Oh god it feels like someone is slamming me in the head with a hammer Doctor: *is slamming Alexis in the head with a hammer* Alexis: I need some coffee Lyna: Then kiss me, baby. *kisses Doctor* Aaron: O_o *PUshes Button and Teleports To Dolphins* Doctor: That was amazing! (CONF) I never thought I would find someone like that again! Ever since Rose... Tati: (CONF) At least I'm not on Piper's team. Don: G-G-G-G-G-Go team? Lynna: *kisses Doctor* Time of your life, huh? Miles: *brings back ice cream* Me and Charlie found some, anyone want some? Alexis: I'll have some Don: M-M-M-Me too. Miles: Sure *hands one to Alexis and Don* Trust me, it tastes great! Alexis: *eats ice cream* Thats delicous! Where did you aquire this? Miles: There was a hidden ice cream shop around here, and we found it. Cool, right? Alexis: Awsome *starts chocking on spoon* Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, it's c-c-cool. Alexis: *gets laptop out and starts playing video games* Miles: Hopefully we win this next challenge, so we can become a cool team and stuff. Alexis: Aren't we already a cool team? *continues playing video games* Miles: Yeah, but so we can become EVEN cooler. Alexis: I don't see how thats possible we're already badasses Miles: Yeah, I guess, but if we lose and eliminate someone first from the teams, that will be uncool. Alexis: Yes it's almost challange time! Miles: We're going to do an awesome job, you know, because we're cool. The Tigers Chat Dante: *hides* Lili: WHO WANTS SMOOTHIES!? Aaron: ME! Dante: *hides* Aaron: Oh and, *Pulls Dante Out* Do you want him? Lili:*Gives Aaron,Hwo, and Aaron smoothies* Dante: *says something scientific* Lili: Um, ok. Aaron: Dante, will you do my homework? Hwo: Mine too? Alex: DAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNTTTTEE IT ME REMEMBER Aaron: Translate this; Lili pense que tu es adorable et veut vous donner un retour. Bob: please stop i cant here my own dark thoughts Lili: Ugh you remind me of Goth Boy from Mysims. Bob: i have a dagger of black glass be careful Lili: O_O Dante: *finishes Alex's homework* OK big fellow. WIll you be my angry wall of meat again? Aaron: Bob, give me that dagger. Bob: no Alex:yes Lili:*Takes dagger and hives it to aaron* Aaron: *Slits (Cuts) In Arm That Says "I'm A Useless B****"* Lili: AAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!! Aaron: *Smiles*Don't worry, I do it all the time. Lili: O_O Bob: *takes dagger and kicks Aaron in the chin* dont touch my spirit dagger ever Aaron: *Gets Shotgun* I'm a emo too, b****. Don't control me. Bob: im not emo Alex: pulls out bunny* this is blossom Dante: OK Alex break up the fight. Lili: YOUR BUNNY IS CUTE! Alex:*takes shotgun and breaks it like a tooth pick* GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR Lili: Oh my. AlexandBob: WE are powerful so becareful (in unision) Aaron: And when did I care? Dante: Calm down angry wall of meat. LIli: Please dont fight. Alex: since i broke your shot gun Bob: since i stole this (holds up bluck gem necklace) Lili: PLEASE STOP! Dante: *hides* Hwo:Guys chill! Dante: *hides* Aaron; *Picks Up Random Watch* Cool! *Pushes Button And Accidentally Teleports To Penguins* Hwo:O_O bOB(conf) I hope they dont know that Alex and i are twins (sigh) may the evil spirits be with us Lili:(IN CONF with Bob) O_O Dante: Did Aaron just take my watch? Bob(CONF) walks away without noticing lili* Lili: I have a watch you can have Dante! Alex(CONG) hi im gonna protect dante Dante: It took me years to amek the teleporter watch! Lili: I have one!*Gives Dante hers* Alex: yea i love u blossom Blossom (squek) Lili: ITS SO CUTE! bOB:*TAKES OUT BLACK FUR RABBIT) this is Thorn Hwo: O_O your frickin weird man. Alex; DONT BE MEAAAAAAAAAAN *PUNCHES HWO THREW WALL* Hwo:Your dead!*Kicks Alex in the neck* Bob: hey*kicks hwo in the jaw* Lili:*Sees Dante* Its not that bad, come on out! Dante: *hides* Alex:*stops fight o.k o.k lets just take care of blossom and thorn Bob:fine c'mon thorn Lili:*Pulls Dante out* Dont worry, I'll protect you. Bob *pulls dante alex and lili outside * alliance Lili: Can Hwoarang join too? Boband Alex (in unision ) sure .... stop it ... alex: yea bob:grr Hwo: WOO!!! ALLIANCE!!! Dante: Alex. Please calm Hwroang down. Lili:*Slaps Hwo* Bob: *injects hwo with sedative* done he will be out cold for 12 hours Lili: Do we really have to be that cruel about it? Bob: *still emotionless* i could be crueler Lili:*Gasps* Aaron: *Appears In Front Of Dante, Lili, Bob, and Alex* Hi, guys! Lili:*Seductvly* Hi there! Bob(CONF) Aaron is going down first Lili: So Aaron, what do you do for a living? Aaron: *Shrugs* Being a teenager. Lili: Thats nice. Alex: (CXONF) (SIGH) ever since mum died bob has been trying so hard to be different hopefully they dont find out we are twins *walks out* Lili: *Dancing* Aaron: *Gets Idea* You guys in alliance? Lili: Perhaps. Aaron: Can I join? :D Sorry to bother you, though. >.> Lili: Why should someone like you join? Aaron: *Sarcastic* Thanks, I appreciate it. Lili: *Chuckles and practices fighing style* Aaron: Um, having fun there? Lili: Yes. Got a problem with that? *Continues* Aaron: No actual girl offense but your fighting style is....................very different..... Lili: It's self taught, and created. Aaron: By? Lili: ME! Aaron: O_o Lili: What? Is it that hard to believe? Dante: *hides* Lili: ENOUGH!*Drags out Dante* NOW LET YOUSELF BE SEEN BY THE WORLD! Dante: *hides* Aaron: Thsi watch is so useful. *Pushes Button And Transports* Lili:*Stabs Dante* Dante: *dodges and hides* Lili:-.- Iris:*Jumps around the room* YAYAYA Hwo: Um.........ok.... Lili: *braiding her hair* The Dolphins Chat TG: Why Hello everyone....Is anyone here... Rick: I am! Jo: So am I. Sheesh, are you blind? Jim: Yeah, what she said. Crystal:*sits in a corner and starts writing on notebook* Tyker:C'mon lets be the best team ever Jo: Your glad you have me then! Piper: ........ Aaron: *Appears* Hi! Jo: What are you doing? Your not on our team, are you? Cystal: *continues to write on notebook* (CONF) I'm happy with my team and all, but TG kind of scares me....a bit....okay a lot Aaron: I have a teleporting watch, Jo. Piper: (CONF) I'm stupid. Challenge 1 - Platform Standing Chris: Welcome contestants, to your first offical challenge! Jo: great. I'm ready for anything. Nina: Yay. *rolls eyes* Chris: First, choose two people from each team to sit out, your team captains will confirm the choice. If they don't respond, we'll just say yes, okay? Miles: Hmm, how about Tati and Lynna sit out, is that cool? *to Penguins* Doctor: I'm happy to be in the challenge! Miles: Alright, for the Penguins, Tati and Lynna will sit out. C'hris: What about the Dolphins and Tigers?' Piper: Crystal and Tyker should sit out. Chris: Tigers? Lili: Iris and Jen are sitting out! Chris: Alright: Tati, Lynna, Crystal, Tyker, Iris, and Jennifer won't be in the challenge, don't post while I post the instructions, anyways, you each are now on a platform, which some rocks. Throw them at the others to make them fall off, we'll keep going until only one team's members are left. It takes three rocks to knock them off(one post per user, so if I was Sam and Bob, I would only throw AS ONE), if they dodge then you have to start over back from one post line (So if Sam dodges Bob's throw, who already threw two at him, he now only counts as one at him) got it? Well you may begin! Penguins: Miles, Don, Nina, Doctor, Charlie, Alexis Tigers: Lili, Hwo, Aaron, Dante, Bob, Alex Dolphins: Piper, Rick, Jim, Jo, TG, Nathan Chris: YOU MAY BEGIN! Alexis:*throws rock at Bob* Lili:*Throws rock at Piper* Miles: *throws rock at Bob* Lili:*Throws rock at Piper* Aaron: *Throws Rock At Hwo* Hwo:*Thorws at Piper* Alexis:*throws rock at bob* Aaron: *Throws Rock At Lili* (ONE CHARACTER PER USER PER POST) Don: *throws rock at Hwo* Lili:*throws rock at Don* Piper: *throws at lili* Don: *throws rock at Lili* Alexis:*throws rock at lili* (Piper is out) Hwo:*throws at Alexis* Alexis:*dodges* Miles: *throws rock at Hwo* Alexis:*throws rock at Hwo* Don: *throws rock at Alex* Aaron: *throws at doctor* Miles: *throws rock at Alex* Alexis:*throws rock at Alex* Aaron: *throws at Alex* Miles: *throws rock at Dante* Aaron: *Throws At Nathan* Don: *throws rock at Dante* Alexis:*throws rock at Dante* Don: *throws at Aaron* Aaron: *Dodges* Miles: *throws at Aaron* Alexis:*throws at Aaron* Don: *throws at Aaron* Alexis:*throws rock at Jo* Nina: *throws rock at Lili* Chris: AND THE TIGERS ARE OUT! Only Dolphins and Penguins remain! Alexis:*throws rock at Jo* (I tougth Crystal wasn't competing) (Okay) Don: *throws rock at Jo* Alexis:*throws rock at Jo* Miles: *throws rock at Nathan* Alexis:*throws rock at Nathan* Don: *throws rock at TG* Alexis:*throws rock at TG* Miles: *throws rock at TG* Chris: The penguins are dominating! Alexis: *throws rock at Jim* {C}Don: *throws rock at Jim* TG:*Thorws rock at Alexis* Alexis:*dodges* Miles: *throws rock at Jim* Alexis:*throws rock at Rick* Miles: *throws rock at Rick* Alexis:*throws rock at Rick* Chris: And the Dolphins place 2nd! Penguins win! Tigers will be going to elimination tonight >:) Elimination Ceremony 1 - Super Tigers Chris: One of you will be going home today, so vote who in the confessional! (I love you too guys :p) (XD) Chris: Our symbol of immunity are now muffins! Yay! Anyways, when I give you a muffin you are safe: Jennifer *passes*, Lili *passes*, Alex, *passes*, Iris *passes* and Hwo *passes*. Bob, Aaron, and Dante you each received at least one vote, but Bob only received one vote so he is safe *passes*, Aaron and Dante one of you is going home today and it's..................Aaron *Passes Dante a muffin* Any last words Aaron? Aaron: I love you too, guys. (XD) And thanks for the watch, Dante. *Pushes Button and Disappears* Lili: Not Aaron! GRRRRR Hwo:(CONF) I dont get why Aaron got out. at least he actually participated! Oh, well. With him gone it'll be easier to charm Lili >:) Chris: And with that, you guys are down one compared to the others, so, um, yeah. Your chat will be up in a sec. (I don't ship Lili and Hwo. I ship Aaron and Lili. XD) Nina: Wait, Chris! Although I am on the Penguins, I quit so Aaron comes back. *walks away* Chris: Alright, Aaron can stay, but.......*eating muffin, with dramatic music playing* Aaron: *Appears, Eating A Muffin* Chris: *Dramatic music plays* There will be a twist, kind of, thingy, maybe.......... Aaron: Oh, I picked up a million dollars and a....*Pulls Card in Pocket* A Walmart card from some girl named Cyrus? Chris: *takes the million dollars* No money allowed on the show or something, I just want the money, *puts the money in his house/place* Aaron: How about a Walmart card? Chris: *Breaks card* No! Target FTW! Anyways, Aaron you will come back.....on the dolphins, and a debuter will join the penguins, or something. Tati: Who is the debuter? Chris: Please welcome............Zoey! Zoey: *rolls out of brown bag* Seriously Chris?! On my walk home from school you kidnap me?! That is low. Chris: What the.....one: that's too low even for me and two: now you're just making stuff up. Zoey: Then who kidnapped me?! I swear if it was Aaron... Chris: Well, just go be with your team >.> (Whoa, whoa, whoa. AARON DID NOT kidnap her. Some random dude did for Chris.) (XD) Zoey: *walks over* Hey guys! *nervous laugh* Chris: Wrong team, your team are the penguins, they're over there *points at Penguin's Chat* Zoey: I just got here, and someone hitting me upside the head with a baseball bat can mess. Someone. Up. Penguins Chat Alexis: Yay, we won :D Miles: Yeah, we did the best. Don: Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Alexis: Would any of you like to be in an alliance with me? Nina: I will be in an aliiance with you Alexis. Alexis: Good anymore takers? Miles: I can too, I guess, if Don and Charlie join. They're awesome! Alexis: Don? Don: S-S-S-S-Sure. Tati: Can I join too? Alexis: I don't know we already have more than half of the team Tati: Oh ok, just wanna know Don: (CONF) W-W-W-We did good in the challenge, I-I-I-I-I hope we can keep it up. Doctor: We dominated! Miles: Yeah, it was awesome Tati: You got that right *hi fives Miles* Ow! broke a nail *goes inside the confessional* Miles: Um, okay? If it was my fault, um sorry about that. But yeah, we should keep up the awesome job! Tati: Oh no it wasn't your fault, cutie (CONF) Haha where I came from I was a flirter. Miles: Okay then. Anyways, what do you guys think the next challenge will be? Tati: I hope its a fashion show or something Miles: Maybe, well it's Chris, so it could be anything. Tati: Yay. Well I'm going to bed see you guys 2morrow. Miles: Alright, see you tomorrow. Anyways, I hope it's a cool one! Don: H-H-H-Hopefully we win again. Charlie: *nods* Miles: Yeah, exactly. Lynna: Darling that was amazing! *Kisses Doctor* Charlie: *talking to Docter* If you're a time traveler. What's my future? I'm way to confused right now to figure it out myself. Tati: *To Docter* Am I gonna be a actresses or a singer or a model Alexis:*To Doctor* Am I going to become a world-reknowned surgeon? Miles: I, um, don't want to know what my future is going to be, but I bet it will be amazing! Doctor: Hey! If I'm a time traveler, do you think I'm really going to go around and examine eveyone's history? My time machine, the TARDIS, can go anywhere in time and SPACE. Although, I love your human history, I don't know everyone's life. Miles: That's cool, I think. Alexis: Interesting, how did you build this time machine? Doctor: Well, on my home planet, Gallifrey, we don't really build them, we grow them from TARDIS coral. Then, we tech it up to fly. Miles: That sounds awesome. Doctor: It's also bigger on the inside. Miles: That's cool. It must be awesome having a TARDIS or whatever. Charlie: *shrugs* Zoey: *walks over* Hey guys! *nervous laugh* Don: H-H-H-H-Hey, welcome. Charlie: Hello. Zoey: Hi! What is your guys' names? Don: I-I-I-I-I'm Don. Miles: Miles is my name, and it's awesome! Alexis: Hello my name is Alexis Charlie: That is not important personality matters more than names. Zoey: Hi I'm Zoey! Tati: Hi Zoey I'm Tati and your hair looks pretty. Oh we gonna be such BFF but touch my stuff I cut you. Alexis: Well that's a nice welcome Charlie: (CONF) Does no one listen to me? Miles: *to Charlie* Personalities are AWESOME! Zoey: I agree. Alexis: So you want us to tell Zoey about ourselfs? Charlie: I am a man who had to clean up after each Neighborhood series cause this is my house. Alexis: Well good luck with that Zoey: Weird... Alexis: Well anyways, welcome to the team Zoey Miles: Yeah, wait if we're introducing ourselves like Charlie, I'll just say I'm awesome! Alexis: I'm intellegent Zoey: Aweomse, know what the square root of Pi is? Alexis: 1.77245 Zoey: Nice one! Alexis: Thanks, so tell us about yourself Zoey: Well I competed in TDM, but other than that I.. I... don't have many friends *sigh* Don: W-W-W-Well, the TDM thing is cool. H-H-H-Hopefully, you'll make friends here. Alexis: You seem like a pretty cool girl, maybe we could become friends Zoey: Thanks guys... I just wish that were the case... Don: D-D-D-Don't worry, I b-b-bet you'll make at least o-o-one friend. Zoey: Keep on dreaming... Charlie: How would you define your relationship status with Mike? Alexis: It's almost challange time! Miles: That's awesome! Alexis: We'll do amazing! Dolphins Chat TG: Second place not bad *Shoots an Arrow at a tree* Tyker: I like your arrow it reminds me of Katniss TG: Thanks.... Tyker: (CONF) *plays Mario Kart 7 then the 3DS died* Carp, where did I leave my changer? Cystal: *writes on notebook* (CONF) I'm glad we got second place and don't have to go to elimination Nathan: Um? Jo: I'm as confused as you are. Tyker:.... TG: Oh don't mind me I'm shooting some Arrows with my bow at a tree *Rolls eyes* Tyker: *Watching the elimination ceremony from here* Wow Dante is a goner Nathan: So Tyker do you want to race in the game *points at 3DS* Tyker: Ok sure. Piper: O.O *Watches Elimiantion ceremony From Camera* Aaron sure is weird. Tyker: I wonder when the next challenge gonna start, I hope its a game related challenge. Piper: If he comes back, I'm taking his watch. Yes! Aaron: O.o Piper: *steals Watch* Tyker: Welcome to the team, Aaron Piper: Let's use this puppy! *Pushes Button And Teleports To Tigers* Aaron: Aww, what! Alex: GFRRRRRR Aaron: Oh shoot. *Sees teleporting Watch And Presses Button, teleporting to Tigers* TG: meh..I hope the next challenge involves Blood or Knifes. Tigers Chat Lili: Why did Aaron have to leave! At least he participated >.>*Glares at everyone but Hwo* Hwo: Its allr right, well win next time!(CONF) But I'm doubtful T_T Dante: *walks up to Lilli* I know one of you betrayed me. My brain is not gullble. An IQ of 220 will not be decieved. Piper: *Appears* I stole Aaron's watch. Dante: *takes it back* OK. This. Is. A. Watch. I. Invented. Do you uinderstand? Piper: I invented it too, dumbo. *Shows Other Watch* I have a million of these puppies, and I built it when I was 3 years old. Dante: I don't particuarly give a s***. Piper: Thanks, I hate you too, f****** s***** b****. Dante: I finished Latin, French, Spanish and Chinese by third grade. Tyker: Ok lets all friends here Piper. >.> Not kindergarten, Dante? Such a pity. Dante: I didn't go to kindergarten I'm to smart. Piper: I think you're just a f****** a******. Lili:*Kicks Piper in the head* LANGUAGE!!! Piper: *dodges* Who cares? Leo used it. Dante used it. Cyrus used it. Dante: Te potest nutrientibus causat ego nutrientibus nihil Hwo: What? Zoey: *from across the chat* Hey! Keep it down please or I'll go Commando on you guys! Piper:Forte si clausit f *** usque, maybe Lorem dare af *** ad te, sed a ******* sicut te potest nutrientibus mea (non wanan dicere. XD) Lili:O_O Zoey: *from across the chat* Well... back'atchya! Lili: Zoey, just stop. Piper: That was for Dante, Zoey. O.O Dante: Vous décidez donc de se cacher derrière plusieurs cultures qui parlent la langue au lieu de me confronter en anglais? Qu'est-ce qu'un débile. Hwo:*Accidentally runs over Piper* Zoey: Ok well... if anyone of you mess with me I'll personally rearange your face! *steps away from Dolphin window* Alexand blossom: *jump around the room* Bobandthorn:*readin evil book* Lili:*Practices her fighting style* Piper: *dodges Hwo* Au moins, je ne cache pas comme af ****** un ***** qui est à peu près un chat effrayé. Et dire que je suis un crétin ne signifie pas que vous êtes plus intelligent que n'importe qui ici. Nous avons tous la même taille du cerveau, et vous devez arrêter de te vanter. Hwo:*Runs over Piper* Piper: *dodges whenever Hwo tries to run over her* Hwo:*RUNS PIPER OVER FOR REAL* Dante: La taille du cerveau n'est pas pertinent. Ce qui importe est de savoir comment vous utilisez votre cerveau et vous l'utilisez pour insulter des hommes innocents. Honte à vous. Lili: Is that French? alex: GRRRRR*Breaks motor bike* Hwo:*Grabs a spare* Piper:Je ne suis pas insulter innocents "les hommes", même si vous êtes seulement un adolescent. Je suis juste me défendre contre les insultes, je suis super sensible, que vous ne le savez pas. Et comment ne française d'aide?!?!? Lili:????????????????????????????? (French Fight FTW XD) (HOORAY FOR FRENCH STUFF) Bob: *stands up* palavoi englai Hwo:*Walks away, confuesed* Dante: I invented the watch. I said it was mine. You said I invented more as an insult to my intellegince. I responded. You insulted. I retorted. Lili: YAY SMART WORDS!!! Bob: "piper*너희가 최대 IM 아픈 F의 ***를 종료합니다 * 검은색 단검에게 *를 꺼내서 Lili: HOORAY FOR KOREA!!!! Piper: Regardez, vous avez besoin de se taire et respecter handicaps des personnes et des capacités, je pense que vous besoin d'un coeur, Dante. (Désolé pour le français. J'ai été EditConficted.) Lili: Ok F*** this!*Rides with Hwo on motorbike* Alex: *injects piper with sedative he will be out for 2 hours* Piper: *Recovers Quickly* (Piper is a girl. XD) Dante: I got my PhD, Master's Degree, and numerous other degrees you won't understand, when I was 10. Piper: I'm really serious, I had those at 9 and taught college students at 10. Bob:내가 한 말에시 Dante: I would have but I was too busy in France and China and Spain learning of their scienitsts. Piper: Would you- Aaron: *falls* Oh, s***. Challenge 2 - Pizza Pizza Chris: Welcome contestants, today the challenge is MAKING A GIANT PIZZA! I will judge your pizza, along with 5th- I mean Josh! Anyways all the ingredients you need are there, the team with the worst pizza is sent to elimination, okay? Good, now make some pizza! TIME'S UP! TIME FOR THE JUDGING! Tigers go first :) Lili: Hope you like it ^-^ Chris: First tell me what it is and what's there and stuff. Alex: it five star gourmet thincrust pizza with wedges on side and spider drink Chris: Toppings? Dante: Ribs, beef, squireel, 20 types of cheese and ices cream, sardines mayonase. Josh: Nice Chris: *takes bite* Too much mayonase and sardines, but the cheese makes up for it, 6/10. What about you, Josh? Josh: Well it was ok. I like the squirell. 8/10 Chris: Overall it's a 14/20, next up are the Dolphins! Piper: Pepperoni and cheese pizza alongside with sides and smoothies. And apparently.. Aaron: Hot tub from Target! Chris: *Bites it* Delicious! And Target is awesome so, I have to give it a 9/10! Josh? (Eros has to deal with it. =.=) Josh: To much stuff. Why does it need a hot tub? It is pizza guys. *eats* 5/10 Chris: 14/20 again! Now for the Penguins! Alexis: Well its a cheese pizza, with sausage, pepperoni, ham, pepper, mushrooms, and tomatoes, with coke Chris: *Takes a bite* Ham, Mushrooms, and Pepper, bleh *shivers* I'm sorry but a 2/10, Josh? Josh: I can't change it but I would give it a 10/10, I love everything on there. Chris: 12/20! Which means the Penguins send someone home tonight! Zoey: Conf I am going to vote for Alexis, he added the toppings that Chris hated Conf Penguins Pizza Don: W-W-W-What type of pizza should w-w-we make? Alexis: Maybe pepperoni, ham, and sausage? Miles: No offense, but I hate ham, how about sausage and pepperoni, then? Alexis: Yeah me to I just tougth Chris would like it Charlie: *starts making Peporoni and Cheese Pizza* Miles: Let's just roll with whatever comes along *helps Charlie* Don: *helps Charlie and Miles* Alexis: *starts making dough* Don: *starts making tomato sauce* Miles: *helps Charlie* Alexis: *flatens dough* What about mushrooms? Charlie: No. *adds topings* Zoey: Here use this! *pulls out aragano* Alexis: Well the dough is done now I have to bake it Zoey: Make sure you bake it at the right temeprature! Alexis: Should we add the cheese, the sauce, and the toppings first, or after the dough bakes? Zoey: Do it now, and use this aragano! CHarlie: Now. Alexis:*puts cheese and sauce on the dough* Were are the toppings? Zoey: Aragano! *hands Alexis aragano* Alexis: Are you sure about this? Zoey: Yeah. And add cheese before you do. Alexis: *adds cheese and sprinkles aragano around the pizza* Zoey: Nice, now bake it to 109 Farenheit. Alexis: *puts pepperoni and sausage on* So no more toppings? Zoey: Parmasian Cheese? Alexis: I think you put that on your pizza after it bakes *puts pizza in oven and bakes it at 109 Farenheit* Oven: *ding!* Alexis: *gets pizza out* Don: I-I-I-It looks great! Zoey: Yeah, add the Parmasian! Also add a drink, just incase he starts to choke! Alexis: Are you sure? Zoey: I don't really know *sigh* Miles: I think just a plain pizza is good! Good meaning awesome! Zoey: We should add a drink. Hey! I got it! How about we just bring toppings to him! Ya' know? In a small bottle. Lets let Chris pick what he wants. Alexis: Great idea Zoey Miles: Wait, I think that's over-doing it, knowing Chris he would put toppings he hates to send us to elimination. Alexis: Well we should make some bread sticks Zoey: Yeah. And Miles, I think we should take the chance. Miles: Fine but if he does, I'm not held responsible. Zoey: I'll be held responsible. I don't want to make you guys lose because of me, it won't help my friend problem. Alexis: *makes breadsticks* These are done *sets plate of breadsticks down* Zoey: Okay, get some toppings and make some Ice Cold Coca-Cola. Alexis: *pours coca cola in a cup* Do toppings have to be baked? *cooks bacon and chops, chops peppers, ham, mushrooms, and tomatoes, and puts them in small plates* Doctor: We'er down to the wire! *puts toppings on pizza* Alexis: Don't put those on! *looks at pizza* Thanks doctor now we have a pizza with a motherlode of toppings T.T Dolphins Pizza TG: Ok! guys! we need Too make A pizza soo what kind of Pizza! Piper: Pepperoni? Crystal: Maybe we should...um....add three chesses? TG: Great Idea Now I'll make the dough *Starts making Dough* Piper: *Helps TG* Aaron: *Gets Ingredients* Crystal: *cuts pepperoni* Piper: *Flattens Dough* Aaron: *Makes Tomato Sauce* TG: *Gets Three Cheeses* Crystal: Are we adding anymore toppings? TG: What about Bacon? Crystal: Okay *starts cooking bacon* Piper: Should we put the dough in now or put on the toppings and sauce? Crystal: Maybe we should...um...put the toppings, the sauce, and the cheese on so they can cook evenly TG: We Should Do the dough and add the sauce.. Aaron: Now? Piper: *Shrugs* The dough is okay. Let's bake it. *Puts Doguh in Oven And Puts To Right Temperature* Crystal: *sets bowl of toppings on the table* TG: Wait we need too add the Saunce and the toppings first. Crystal: I think the dough is baking already Piper: When the dough is ready, give me the toppings. *Oven makes sound. Aaron: Dough's ready. *Pulls Out Doguh and Pours Sauce* TG:*Gives her Toppings* Piper: *Sets Toppings Like A Picture Of Chris* Looks tasty. Aaron: *Puts Fries As A Side* :3 Crystal: Maybe we should make a smoothie? TG: Yeah what Crystal said. Aaron: *Makes Delicious Smoothies* TG: Now for the Flower Shaped rolls *Gets Knife and starts Craving The rolls into Flowers* Aaron: i actually got a hot tub from Target. Maybe they cant eat it in the hot tub. TG: Ok What's Target (She lived in the Woods most of her life so she does not know XD) Piper: Chris' favorite place to buy things. TG: Ok. Aaron: CHRIS, CAN WE SHOW THE PIZZA NOW ALONG WITH THE SIDES, DRINKS AND HOTUB? Jo: I think we'er next. Tigers Pizza Alex:*starts making dough* Bob:*starts cutting spaggeti* Alex: dante start making ribs Bob: Someone make pasta sauce Blossom*makes pasta sauce* Dante: *makes ribs* Bob: adds 25 different cheeeses to pot* Dante: What now? Alex: well im felleting the squirlle you go and grind the beef Dante: *grinds beef* Bob: *adds peanut butter to beef* Dante: *grinds sardines' pickeles, ice cream and mayonase* Alex: *adds marmite* Bob:*adds peparoni and all ingrediants on dough then starts cooking at 500000 degrees celcius* Dante: What is this meant to taste like? Bob: you will see Alex yea bob and i made this at hom>> Bob:*hits alex* Alex:ooff Lili: This pizza looks great! Good job Bob! Hwo:(CONF) This challenge reminds me of H**l's Kitchen! Bob: alex and i did it (CONF) She knows something Lili: And you too Alex! Alex:it done*takes out pizza it look like thincrust five star gourmet poizza* ta da Lili: Holy S*** YOU MAKE ME WANNA FEEL AGAIN!!!*Tears* Bob: adds sides of wedges with melted cheese and canadian bacon and drink of diet spider (in nz it coke cola with scoop of ice cream in it) Hwo: Wait, why a spider? Alex: wait what im not even gonna dignify that with an answer (i think spider like root beer float only no root beer and it any fizzy drink) Hwo: Okay that makes sense random voice! Lili: If we win Im installing a hot tub! (you are welcome hwo waaaaaaaaa) Hwo: I'm scared of the voice >.< Lili: What voice? Hwo:........nvm... (ME MUHAHAHA) Bob: evil spirits i told you dont show yourself to them Hwo:*runs away screaming* Lili:O.o BOB AND ALEX:l dont worry he wnt hurt you Elimination Ceremony 2 - Chilling Penguins Chris: Cast your votes in the confessional! NO ONE IS IMMUNE! >:) Chris: Muffins for......Miles *passes*, Charlie *passes*, Don *passes*, and Lynna *passes* The Doctor, Zoey, Tati, and Alexis have all received at least a vote but The Doctor is safe at one vote! And same with Tati! *passes* Zoey and Alexis one of you is going home.........Alexis, you added the toppings losing for your team, Zoey, you really irked some team members today. However, you each received a tie in votes, so we'll have a tiebreak. Say I when you're ready for it :) Alexis: I'm ready Zoey: I when you're ready for it :) Chris: Tell me, why you should stay. Best speech wins. Alexis: Well I should win because I see myself as a strong player, me, Don, and Miles beasted that first challange and I don't think I deserve to lose, but if I do I'll keep my head up high, and leave with dignity. Zoey: I should stay because, and... Mike broke up with me because my stupid dad hated because of Vito, again! And I have no friends... the best I could do is try... even if I did I would be hated by everyone *holding back tears* because I am confident everyone hates me. Doctor: *cries* Chris: Um, tough one. I liked Alexis' because she was confident. I liked Zoey because it's like she's hating on herself, *quietly* yes I finally broke someone's will! *Talking* Well......it's hard. Alexis:....I'll quit for Zoey Chris: Alright, you sure? Why do people quit every episode? Zoey: Don't it isn't worth it... Alexis: It's what friend do *gives Zoey number* Text me kay? Chris: And Alexis is eliminated, Zoey you're still in! Doctor: *gives Zoey his number* When you get eliminated, call me. I can take you to a destination of your choice. Alexis: See you later guys *waves goodbye* (Vick: Carp I miss the challenge I only gone for a few hours) Zoey: Bye Alexis! I hope you return! Doctor: *Alexis leaves* Oh! And I'll give you this back some time. *Holds up 3DS* Tyker: Wait is that my 3DS. Give it back you jerk Doctor: *sees Tyker's name on it and gives it back* Oh! Then why did I find it in Alexis's room? Did you give it to her? You liked her didn't you. Tyker: Umm *blushes* maybe so none of your business *go to his team* Dolphins Chat TG:...:3 Tyker: (CONF) So what that I like Alexis oh I mean I don't like Alexis *plays 3DS* I don't Piper: Anybody want something? *Eats Chips* Aaron: .... (CONF) Tough crowd. XD Crystal: *writes on notebook* Tigers Chat Dante: *hides* Lili: Congrats on winning team, and sorry that me and Hwo couldnt help much. Hwo: Yeah I was passing a kidneystone in the CONF Lili:.........Anyways, as promised, WE GOT A HOT TUB!!! Dabte: *hides* Lili:.......of corse.... Hwo:*gets in Hot Tub* Lili:*Joins Hwo* Hwo:*To Lili* So, do you come here often? Lili:......>.> Hwo:What? ~Lili has kicked Hwo from the hot tub~ Dante: *gets in hot tub* Lili:oh, hi Dante. Dante: Hello. Lili: So, hows the hot tub? Dante: It seems to be a Toshiba brand. Lili: Yes, yes it is. Hwo:(CONF) F*** my life...... Dante: *gets a book* Hwo:*Gets back in hot tub* Lili:......fine...... Dante: *continues readin* Lili:*Relaxin* Hwoarang:*Drowning* Dante: *is unable to pull Hwoarang out of the water due to haveing no strength at all* Lili:*Watching Dante*...........Ugh.........*Pulls Hwo out with her Iron Woman strengh* Dante: I was just about to do that. Hwo:Thanks. Lili:*Kicks Hwo so hard that he crashes into the wall* Oh sorry, I tought you were Asuka Dante: *keeps reading* Hwo:(CONF) Now thats a woman! Lili:*Realaxing* Dante: *reading* Lili:*relaxing* Dante: *reading* Lili:*RELAXING* Dante: *reading* (I wonder what will happen next?) Lili:*Relaxing* Dante: *reading* (>.>) Lili:*Relaxing* Dante: *finishes book* (FINALLY) Lili:*Gets out of hot tub and dries herslef off* Dante: *gets out new book* (...) Lili:*Practices fighting style* Bob/thorn:*chanting* Dante: *gets out of hotub and dries himself Lili:*Kicks Dante on accident while practicing* Alex:*chants less evil spells) Dante: *falls onto ground and hits his head and is K.O'd* Lili:O_O Dante: *gwts up* Who am I? LiliL Oh S*** Dante: Who are you? >.> BOB: I can fix that *chants and restores dantes memory (well done bob) Penguins Chat Miles: Well, that ceremony wasn't cool. I was hoping we'd win. Charlie: *glartes a Chris* Miles: Anyways, let's try harder to win next time, so we can be the awesome team again! Charlie; *nods* Don: Y-Y-Y-Yeah. S-S-S-So, what's up guys? Zoey: Ugh... admitting to everybody I have NO friends... Challenge 3 - Talents and Mallets Chris: Hi contestants :D Dante: Who? Lili: You. Crystal: *writes on notebook* Hwo: Will the challenge involve biking? Bob and alex (in unision) : does it involve knowledge of magic greek spells or magic? Lili: I am also curious about that. Chris: All will be explained soon, but anyone care to guess the challenge? Crystal: Will it be a life threatening challange? Chris: No, it's a talent show! Lili: Finally! Crystal: ._. (CONF) I'm not good with audiences Lili(CONF) This will be a great time to show off my talent and charm! Don: O-O-O-Oh no. Chris: Each team must pick three to participate(NZ told me if I could control Dante and Charlie), now go! Well since the Penguins and Tigers are finished I'll grade them now in their deciders chat. Chris: Congrats to the Penguins who got 1st! Tigers are safe in 2nd, meaning Dolphins eliminate someone >:) *Throws a mallet at Marshmellow* Dante: I feel like it's in my instincts to- *hides* Rocky! Help me! I'm getting beat up by this dust bunny! Hwo:^-^*Saves Dante* Dante: You're the best rock in the world. And I'm Morgan Freeman and I approve this message. Must.....resist.....hiding. Lili: NO! You must hide! Dante: Are you sure Dante? Lili: Yes! Hide and it might bring back the Morgan Freeman I know! Dante: What do you mean? I am Morgan Freeman. Lili and Hwo:FRICKIN HIDE DUMBA** Dante: *hides and reads a book* Hwo: You okay? Lili: Yes, I'm fine. Chris: *Praising his Target Gift Card* OJ: *Somehow runs by quickly and steals i* Chris: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Goes on knees* But yeah Dolphins go to elimination today! Lili:OJ?*Chases after OJ* OJ: *throws a knife back at Lili and disappears* Chris: DARN IT! Lili:*knife hits Lili's shoulder, causing her to fall down* Hwo: S***! Hey!*Sprints after OJ* OH F*** NO!!! Charlie: *glares at Chris* (CONF) My dad loaned out the house I paid for to him >.> Don: I-I-I-I don't want to know what happened. OJ: *Grabs knife and throws it at Hwo, then somehow disappears to China* Hwo:*Dodges* Where'd he go? Lili:*Gets up* Hwo: Sorry, you alright? Lili:*Tears* I'll be fine.*Walks away* Tigers Deciding Lili: Ok guys, each one tell me their talent! Dante: Where am I? Who are you? Lili: S***! This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.... Dante: Who am I? Lili:Hmmmmmm.......*Kicks Dante again* Dante: Ow! Am I a punching bag? Lili: So your memories back? Dante: I don't have a memory. But am I? Lili: Ugh.....*Kicks Dante in the head* Dante: Why do you keep kicking me? Are we enemies? Am I an evil person? Lili: YOU WILL GET YOUR MEMORY BACK ONE WAY OR THE NEXT!*Kicks Dante in the head repeatedly* Dante: Wait, I'm getting my memory back. My name is Lili, right? And you're Dante, and that's *points to Hwo* Rocky? Lili:O_O Hwo:*Whacks Dante in the head with a crowbar* Dante: *dizzy* Rocky, I want eggs for breakfast *KO'd* Lili:S***! Now we dont have enough people! Hwo:Now what? Dante: *KO'd* Hwo:F*** Lili: Than I guess until Dante gets his memory its gotta be up to us! Dante: *wakes up* I'm Morgan Freeman from the galaxy of the Milky Way- *dizzy* Lili:Ugh......... Hwo:I could do some tricks on my motorbike? Lili: Thats fine. Dante: Non-sense Rocky, you big piece of rock! I'm Morgan Freeman and I'll act the best scene ever! *dizzy* Lili:*Practices her dance moves* hwo:*Sets up stunts* Dante: *acting a scene, british accent* No, I don't want to leave, this is my home *cries dramatically* You can't force me to leave, I-I'd rather die, staying here! Lili:Wait, use that in the talent show Dante! Dante: The name's Morgan Freeman, Dante! Anyways, how did I get the name Morgan Freeman? Hwo: By being a f*****g A-Hole. Dante: Is that good, Rocky? Hwo:NOOOOOOO Dante: I'm now sad, Rocky, BUT MY SCENE IN THE THEATRE NEVER LETS ME DOWN! So how did I join the theatre? Hwo: I DONT KNOW!!!! Lili: JUST PRACTICE YOUR LINES! Dante: Okay! I'm sorry Rocky and Dante! *british accent* No I don't want to leave! You can't make me! I have lived in this town my whole life! I really don't want to go, *falls on his knees, begging* Please, let me stay! I can't live in exile for something I was framed for! Lili: Good. Hwoarang, how is the stunts doing? Hwo:Good. Dante: Hey Rocky! Can I see, your bicycle riding? I've always wanted to see a rock ride a bicycle. Hwo:Fine.*Practices his stunts* Dante: Rocky is awesome at bike things. What are you doing Dante? Lili: Dancing. Dante: Why do I feel like hiding? Lili: Dont. Please. Dante: Okay, Dante. Lili:*Continues dancing* Chris: *walks in* Alright, you guys sent in who's doing what.....first up is Rocky? Hwo:*Does his motorbike stunts*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*Finishes without a scratch* Chris: 8/10. Next is Dante with dancing? O_O Lili:*Dancing* And now the main even!*Leaps in the air and at the same time kixks Hwo high into the air* Hwo:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lili:*Leaps and catches him* Tadaaaa! Hwo:WTF wasthat for? Lili: I had to put in some pizzazz. Chris: I've seen better, but meh......6/10. Now with Morgan Freema- WHO WROTE THIS LIST? Dante: *British Accent* Please, no, I can't live in exile! I'm your son! I didn't even steal anything! Please give me one more chance or find proof that I did at least! I have a family here, friiends here, a home here, my favorite dogs: Willis, and Rocky *points at Hwo* You can't do this! Father? Please! PLEASE! FATHER! *begs on knees* I beg of you, please look at me, do I look like I would steal? I wouldn't! Father? FATHER!!!!! *Cries, uncontrollably for a minute and stops* Scene. Chris: What the? 8.5/10, because you freaked me out, but good act? Lili: Good job guys!*Glares at Bob, Alex, Jen, and Iris* Next time at least talk a little? >.> Dante: I am Morgan Freeman and I approve this message. Why do I feel like reading a book about science? Chris: You guys scored a 22.5/30! Penguins Deciding Charlie: I can not blink for an hour.... Miles: Cool, anyone else? Zoey: I can make an entire boat out of one leaf. Miles: Awesome! I can play Jingle Bells on the flute? I'd just need a flute. Zoey: I can weave a flute with a single leaf. Miles: Well, then I guess we have our three talents? Don: Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Chris: Alright, let's start! First up is Charlie who won't blink for an hour. Charlie: *stays, wide-eyed for an hour without blinking* Chris: O_o, 6.5/10. Zoey? Zoey: *goes Commando and grabs a single palm leaf and quickly weaves it into a boat* *goes back to normal* Done! Chris: 7.5/10, Miles? Miles: *plays jingle bells on the grass flute* Chris: 9/10. Which is 23/30! Good job! Dolphins Deciding Piper: Me? Aaron: How about meh? :D I can drink the most bottles............like about 9,000 every 2 seconds. I'll go on for 10 seconds. Then I wanna go pee. Piper: Alright, I can eat a snowcone, while painting Chris' face beautifully on a wall, by walking on a tightrope with those long stick things while keeping a hamster on my head and hula-hooping. :) Aaron: You can use Furball, my new hamster. :) He's definitely trained. Chris: Well, um, since it's only the two of you I'll either dock points, *grabs this marshmallow* count this marshmellow, or have you each score out of 15? Piper: Count that? Chris: Alright this marshmellow has to perform a talent, anyways it'll go last. Piper, you're up. Piper: *Puts Furball on Head, Eats Snowcone, Hula Hoops, Walks On Long Sticks On Tightrope, Draws Chris' Face On Wall* Chris: 9/10. Aaron? Aaron: *Drinks 9,00 water bottles every 2 seconds, goes on for 10 seconds while, also, hula-hooping* Chris: One word: Owen. 3/10, now for the Marshmallow..... *Marshmellow does fabulous talents enough for a 10/10 or 30/10. Chris: O_O, 9/10. Which means you have a 21/30! Elimination Ceremony 3 - The Dolphins Chris: Vote in the confessional. Good luck >:) Chris: Muffins for: Piper *passes*, Tyker *passes*, TG *passes*, Nathan *passes*, Jim *passes*, Aaron *passes*, and Rick *passes* Which leaves Jo and Crystal..........and the person NOT going home is.........Crystal *passes* I'm sorry Jo but you have been eliminated, any last words? Also Zoey decided to quit. (Her user quit the wiki), so um yeah. Jo: Since Zoey quit, we don't need an elimination? Right? And if you keep me in, the show can last longer, and um, get more ratings! (Jo is desperate now. XD) Chris: Hmm, this is true.......Fine you can stay, because Zoey quit, but you owe me a target gift card (XD), case closed. Jo: *gets out target giftcard and hands it to Chris* Thanks, Mclean. Penguins Chat Charlie: *is attempting to break his notblinking record* Miles: Come on, you're close, Charlie! It'll be awesome when you break the record. Charlie: *not blinking at all* Miles: You're five seconds away. Charlie: So close Tati: I'm so hungry hey Chris wheres the food? Doctor: Well, if it's Chef cooking, I would rather not eat. Charlie: *not blinking* Tati: Yeah you right *grabs her cell phone* Daddy, I'm hungry send me something to eat NOW! *a large cart drop from the sky* Thank you Daddy *opens cart* Yes, Feta Cheese Foldovers Feta Cheese Foldovers and Tex-Mex Lasagna also with Apple Cranberry Stuffed Pork Roast and for and for dessert, White Chocolate-Key Lime Pie, I should hide this. Miles: Come on Charlie, you already passed it, let's just see how far you can make it! Charlie: *starining not to blink* Don: C-C-C-Come on, Charlie! Tati: Whats the point to this? Miles: To see how long he can't blink, and he beat his record, that's awesome! Charlie: How long has it been? Miles: It's been an hour and 5 minutes. Charlie: Ow. Miles: Now an hour and 7 minutes. Tati: I heard the longest time without blinking is 62 days 2 hours and 56 minutes. Held by Fister McAllistar of Scotland. Miles: That sounds cool. Tyker: I broke the world record of playing video games for 127 hours. Miles: That's awesome! How did you not get bored though? Tyker: *In a deep voice* I never get bored when it comes to games Miles: Yeah but what if you beat the game, what do you do to keep on playing? Tyker: Yes. Miles: Well that's cool. Tyker: *plays 3DS and go to his team* Doctor: Well, this place is boring. You guys are just left watching some guy stare. Not like some of the adventures I've had. Wanna hear some? Charlie: Not really. Miles: It depends if they're cool. Doctor: Cool? They'll blow your mind! Just tell me if you want a story from the past, future, or present. Don: P-P-Past? Doctor: Well, one day, me and my companion, Rose. Were deciding where to go, when the TARDIS detected a large metal cylander in the time vortex, displaying a mauve alert. Mauve is the universal color of danger. So, I followed it. Then, it fell out of the time vortex and crashed right in the middle of the London Blitz. I'm going to go get some food. I'll be back. Miles: Alright. Oh, by the way, the story is cool. Doctor: *gets back and is munching on a cookie with jelly in the middle* I love these jammy dodgers! Anyway, back to my story. So, then the TARDIS materialized in a narrow ally at night. Rose and I stepped out in search of the of the object, only to find that we were about a month after it landed. Miles: Cool, I think.....I'll just say it's cool. Doctor: I told Rose to wait by the TARDIS while I inspected the area. I went into the next building to try and find it. Meanwhile, Rose saw a small kid on a roof saying, "Are you my Mummy?" So, she climbed up a rope to try and get there. But, stupid Rose didn't notice the rope was hanging from a Barrage Ballon. The alarm sounded, and she went up into the sky. By the time I came back, she was gone. Then, the TARDIS phone rang. But, the outside TARDIS phone never rings, it's not connected to anything. A girl came up to me, and told me not to answer it. The next thing I know, she's gone. I answered it, and it was a child saying, "Mummy? Are you my Mummy?" Then, the line went dead again. I looked over the wall, and I saw a family running into a bomb shelter, and the girl from before heading into the house. She started raidning the cubbards. The rest of the story will be in videos. ''*finishes talking* Well, I think that's enough for now. Time for the challenge! Tigers Chat Lili:*Bleeding from her shoulder* hwoarang:..........*CONF* That B****! Lili loved him and now hes throwin knives at her. I'm gonna kill that A-Hole the next chance I get! Dante: So Dante that was good dancing. Bob: lili who hurt you i can kill them with my throwing knifes Alex : i can put a hex on them Lili: Dont kill him, hell get out of it. Bob:*takes out obsidien spiritual dagger* o.k but let me see the wound Lili:*shows Bob the wound* Dante: Why do I want to hide? Hwo: Because your instincts tell you to. Dante: Can I borrow your motorbike Rocky? Hwo: If you even get a scratch on it I'll beat the S*** out of you! Dante: *starts riding without a helmet* Thanks Rocky Hwo: oh boy.... Dante: *approachs a hairpin bend* Hwo:*Watches* Dante: Don't worry Rocky. *turns and bike scrapes wall and explodes* AHHHHHHHH Hwo:O_O YOU PIECE OF S***!!! BOB:*STabs lili in wound to make deeper* Lili:AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!*Faints* Bob: o.k alex now Alex(comes with book and chants while applying bandage) done *looks exhausted* Bob: she will be better soon cmon Alex: kk Dante: I am Dante Lucas Adams and I know what I must do! *hides* '''Morgan Freeman: I'm Morgan Freeman and I approve this message *thumbs up*' Hwo:*Grabs identical motorbike* Lili:*Glowing* Dante: *hiding* Lili:*Wakes up, eyes glowing red* Bob: termo weta netria Lili:*skin glows black, clothes, purple, hair glows, white, eyes glow red* Alex:*glows white* Bob: *glows dark purple* both: wema tuma wetas quenda Lili:AAAAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!!*Punches Alex and Bob into the walll* *alex and bob appear either side of her and grab her with glowing hands twist mata fetsu* Lili:*Breaks free and punches them repeatedly* Bob: oh for crying out loud tuma peetack unibrea *raps lili in glowing chains* Dante: *hides* Lili:*Breaks free* YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME ALIVE!!!! DEATH IS INEVITABLE!!!!!*Breaks through wall* Morgan Freeman: I'm Morgan Freeman and I approve this message *thumbs up* Lili: *kills Morgan Freeman* Morgan Freeman: NOOOOO- *Dies for a second then comes back* Mario Lives FTW! Hwo: Lili snap out of it! Lili:*Runs towards Alex: I got this *traps lili in pentagramLili stops glowing* I TAKE YOUR POWER AND MAKE IT MY OWN USING EARTH WATER FIRE AIR AND SPIRIT IN THIS SEAL Lili:*Grins and just starts glowing again, then escapes* Alex: I took some of her power but that aint magic Bob: what is it OJ: *Runs in with Chris' gift cards* Lili:*Sees OJ* You..........*Punches OJ with incredible strengh* Dante: *throws a frisbee that curves and hits Lilli in the temple K'Oing her* Lili:*Awakens and and kicks Dante into the air* OJ: *Stabs Lili* Lili:*Knife just simply goes through her* OJ: *Sets a TNT on the ground and runs a little far to a Alex/Bob:*fires dark purple and a light blue beam at lili* we cant contain you with magic but we can hurt you with magic *beam actually hurts lili* Lili:Ugh..........*Kicks Alex and Bob high into the air* OJ's TNT: *Explodes* Dante: *has gun* I beat every Call of Duty game. Lili:*Slams OJ to the ground* OJ: *Throws numerous knives at her, despite them not working* Lili: I LOVE YOU YOU TRY TO KILL ME!!! WELL HERE!!!!*Kicks OJ high into the air* OJ: *Stops being psycho* How am I in the air? Wasn't I dying in lava a few seconds ago? Oh, wait, I see what happened >.> *hits the ground* Stupid nanochips. Lili:*About to give OJ the final blow* OJ: Well I had half of a good life, bye world, for whatever I did >.> Lili: GRRRRRRRRRR! *Slams OJ to the ground* OJ: Before I die, can I be told an exact summary of why I'm being killed? Anyone? Lili:*turns back to normal* You may have broken my heart, but I cant hurt you....*Cres* OJ: Wait what? I'm confused.... Lili:......You remember noting, do yu? OJ: Yeah, I don't remember anything up before I fell into the lava. Lili: You killedso many of us, and this(Shows OJ the wound on her shoulder* OJ: Oh, I know what happened. Stupid nanochips. Lili: So, can yo ever forgive me? OJ: Um, sure, I think, besides I bet it was just my psycho counterpart. Lili;YAY!*Hugs OJ* Hwo:*Stares in envy* OJ: Anyways, sorry if I injured, hurt, or anything to anyone. I'm glad I got out of this situation alive o_o, well bye guys *leaves* Lili: WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! LET HIM DEBUT CHRIS!!! Chris: No. Lili:*Crying* Hwo:Its all right Lili. You got us ^-^ Morgan Freeman: Yeah *smiles creepily* Lili:*sees Morgan and runs away screaming* Morgan Freeman: My work here is done, now for coffee and some Mario *leaves* Hwo:All's well it ends swell. Chris: Yeah. Hwo:So, HOT TUB PARTY!*Gets in hot tub* Lili:*Joins* Dante: *joins* Hwo: So, is everyone fine after all that? Dante: Yeah I guess. Lili: That was a lot of bullsh**! Hwo:Yes, yes it was. Dante: *shrugs* Iris: ........... Bob: *sharpens throwing knives and shuriken* Alex: is this a drama of weird? ( And that is how lili saved christmas.... wait what WHO WRITES THIS STUFF) Morgan Freeman: I'm Morgan Freeman and I approve this message *high fives Voice Over Guy* *morgan freeman disappears* ( I ATE MORGAN FREEMAN NOM NOM NOM) Hwo: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! MF: Mario lives FTW! *Leaves* (hwo im not in your head every one can here me duh) Dante: *hides* Dolphins Chat Jo: (CONF) I got lucky. I just hope I don't miss ANOTHER challenge. Then, I would be gone for sure. TG:(CONF) I Need Blood I need too shoot an Arrow at a bird! (NON CONF) *Tries too Shoot an Arrow at a Bird but misses* NO! I wasted an Arrow! Jo: I'll get if for you! *runs to get arrow* (CONF) I need to prove to the team that I'm worth staying. Basically, be a kiss-up. TG: YOU MEATHEAD NOBODY TOUCHES MY ARROWS *Gets Arrow out of her Quiver* Now I wanna have an Arrow fight! Piper: *Has Archery Arrows Used In Olympics* Can I join the fight? TG: OKay! but I maybe get a Little bit bloody. Piper: Only if you're accurate. *Gets Mirror, Puts It On Shoulder* Watch the bird. *Stares At Mirror, Shoots Arrow At Bird* I trained myself to do that. TG: Wow...That's Awesome... Piper: Don't worry, you're as trained as me! TG: Really... Jo: I can do that! Give me a quiver. TG: No It's a arrow and Arrow Fight, it's Stabbing! *hands Jo an Arrow* Jo: I can win this no problem. (CONF) *is covered with bandages* Okay, so maybe I got a little cocky. TG: *Smirks* Wow that was Weak! (CONF) My Momma told when I was Young too not Play with Weapons...But I do anyways! Jo: I have much to learn. Can you teach me? TG: Ok...Sure! Jo: Thank you! TG: Ok First you need Too be Bloodthisty then Choke an animal and then Don't Trust Old man They Hit me in the head with a cane! Jo: ... TG: Get it Got it Good! did you *Shows one of her Bloodshot eye* GOT IT! YOU BETTER! OR I'LL PUT YOUR HEAD OVER THE MANTEL OVER MY STINKIN FIRE PLACE.. Jo: I got it! (CONF) Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Tyker: *plays 3DS* Jo; What's with you? You don't do anything but play on that game of yours. Tyker: So, whats your point Man-Lady Jo: My point is, you don't do anything to help the team. You just sit there, playing your game. Tyker: Fine I help the team with the next challenge from now on I won't play my 3DS for the entire daY Crystal: *writes on notebook* Aaron: O.o Piper: Entire day? You need a YEAR off the consoles! Jo: Okay, that's a little much. One day and helping in the challenge should be good. Tyker: No no no not a whole year I die I do a entire day (CONF) That was a lie the longest I stay without games was 5 minutes I know thats sad TG: *Is about too Shoot an Arrow at The 3DS but doesn't* I Argee and what's a Console? (Once Again TG lived in the woods almost all her life so she does not know) Challenge 4 - Fall Asleep, My Story Will Weep Chris: Hello contestants, do you like your current team, so far? Do you like the game, so far? TG: I love the game but where is all the blood fighting and Drama? And my teammies are ok! Crystal: *nods* Don: Y-Y-Y-Yeah. TG: Ok! what's the CHALLEGE! I wanna know :D ( I have too go in ten minutes) Jo: I love my team and hope to be a HUGE part of it in the future. Doctor: My team is great! And they don't get bored with my storries! Chris: Well, we're having a team swap! So, um, yeah, pack your bags! (DON'T POST) Chris: The Killer Ferrets consist of: Miles, The Doctor, Charlie, Don, Lili, Lynna, Tyker, Crystal, Piper, Jo, and Rick. The Screaming Crabs are the rest of them. Doctor: Come on! I was right in the middle of telling my story! Whatever, at least I still have Lynna TG: I think my team will be great (I have too go know I wouldn't be back for awhile soo Good luck everyone) Tyker: Whats the challege? Miles: My team seems awesome! Jo: (CONF) A new team is just what I need! Now they won't vote me out! Right? Chris: So, who likes stories? And who likes examining brains? Jo: Neither. Doctor; BOTH! Chris: Well, today, we're doing one of them. Care to guess which Doctor? Doctor: Well, I hope it's stories, because most of these people might kill someone. Hwo: God I hate my team! Jo: You can always quit. Hwo: NO! >.> Tati: Than shut it Lili:*Kicks Tati in the head* Tati: Ow! What was that for? Chris: Tati, for posting, you're out of the challenge, I said no posting (it was deleted). Anyways, the challenge is to find an animal in the woods(3 lines there and finding an animal, 1 line back), and then have someone in your team, tell it a story to let it sleep. Then you must answer a question and find a rock with a smiley face in a pile of rocks (3 lines), the first team to do so wins. Good luck. Doctor: I will have the story. You guys get the animal. Jo: Okay! *runs to get animal* Miles: Got it! *runs to get animal* Don: O-O-Okay *runs to get animal* Hwo:*looks for sheep* Lili:*Looks for sheep* Don: *looks for animal* Miles: *looks for animal* Tyker: Yes sure *runs to get a animal* Don: *finds an animal* Miles: *helps Don bring it back* Crystal: *runs to animal* Doctor: Okay! Now that we have a sheep, don't say anything so I can tell my story! Once apon a time, in a land far far away, there was a man. A man with a heart of gold. He looked around, and saw the two suns of the land rise as the moon fell, and he felt the orange grass. So, so soft, and he looked in the distance, and saw his land at peace, and everyone was calm, quite, asleep. Sheep: *Falls asleep* Miles: Awesome, now we need the question! Chris: Good job Ferrets, here's the question: Did OJ ever forgive Yomby? Answer incorrectly, and you must answer another question. Jo: No. He killed him. Chris: Incorrect, OJ forgave Yomby once in normal form, but when he went psycho he killed Yomby. The next question is: In what episode of Motel was Sally "fake" eliminated in? Lili:Ep 15. Chris: CORRECT! You may now search for the rock! Jo: *searches for rock* Come on Ferrets! Lili:*Looks for rock* Jo: *keeps looking* Miles: *looks for rock* Don: *looks for rock* Lili:*looks for rock* Jo: *finds rock* Yes! We win! Chris: And the Ferrets win! Sorry, Crabs, you're going to elimination! Lili:(CONF) I hate how all my friends are on the crabs, *Sigh* Chris: Also, Ferrets, as a reward, you can pick to swap someone on your team for someone else, IF you want. At least 2 others must agree. So, do you choose to or not to? Lili:Can we volunteer to swap ourselves? Chris: Yeah, but for who? Lili: Dante. Chris: Do you guys agree or disagree? Miles: I agree, I guess, if she really wants to. Don: I-I-I-I-I'm sorry, I d-d-disagree. Jo: I agree! Chris: Alright, you sure? Lili: Actually, never mind. Jo: yeah, our team is perfect. We don't need anyone else! Don: A-A-Actually, how about Tyker for Dante? Lili:I agree Miles: Same. Chris: Well Dante is now on your team and Tyker is now on the other team, but Tyker is immune. Okay? Elimination Ceremony 4 - The Crabs Chris: Muffins for: Tyker *passes*, Aaron *passes*, Alex *passes, Tati *passes*, Iris *passes*, Nathan *passes*, Jim *passes*, Hwoarang *passes*, Rick *passes*, and TG *passes*, which leaves Bob and Jennifer, and one of you is going home..........* jennifer looks nervously, while Bob thinks about life at the final muffin* and it's.............not Bob! Sorry Jennifer, you have been voted off! *passes Bob the last muffin* Ferrets Chat Dante: (CONF) I am so lucky. Charlie: (CONF) *not blinking* Bob and Alex: *break open door* Alex: We forgot some things *goes to old bed and gets book* Bob: Me two *gets his book looks at chrlie and punches him in the face swelling one eye closed* Charlie: (CONF) I had been not blinknign for 2 whole days. Dante: *slaps Alex on the back* See ya at the merge buddy. *muttering* Ow my hand/ Tyker: Yes we are so lucky Piper: O.o Lili:*Braids hair* Miles: Our team is awesome! Lili:Please tell me this chat has a hot tub. Don: U-U-U-U-Um, Chris r-r-removed the hot tubs from all chats. Tyker: Aww man Blossom: *holding message gives to lili* squeeeeeeeekk (alex and bob want to see you) Thorn *comes from under pillow gives same message to dante* Lili:Alex and Bob? Oh yeah, wait...........Who are they again? Piper: *Points To The Two Boys* Apparently them. Lili: Ugh, guess I have to go talk to them*Leaves* Crystal: *writes on notebook* Piper: Bye. Lili? Don: O-O-O-Okay, then. Lili: IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Crystal: ^.^ *continues to write on notebook* Lili:*Practices fighting style* Don: W-W-W-W-W-Welcome back. Crystal: *watches Lili with amazment* Dante: *reading a book suppsoedly titled Neuro Psyics* Blossom: squeek(im lost in these room with people idk and im like) Thorn: squeek *whos who o o o) Miles: Hopefully we can pull another awesome win today! Right? Charlie: *nods* Dante: *reading* B;ossom: squek Piper: ( ._.) Dante: *reading* Thorn: squeek*blossom gone im here takes out lil knife grr* Miles: Hopefully next challenge we can dominate awesomely. Jo: Yeah. Doctor: Wanna hear the rest of my story? Miles: Sure. Don: Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Doctor: So, there we were, cornered by the gas masks, and Nacy cornered by the child himself. Then, I acted quick, noticing they were all acting like children> I commanded them to go to their room. Then, they went into their beds, and the child walked away from Nacy. I was pretty grateful it worked. Those would have been horrible last words. Then, Jack explained how his con was suposed to work. He would find some space junk, throw it through time, convince a Time Agent that it was worth something and get fifty percent of the payment before a German bomb would land and erase all evidence of the swindle before the buyer could claim it. He says the London Blitz is particularly good for this, as bombs fall all the time, and recommends Pompeii as another suitable location that can double as a "vacation". It was an empty, burnt out medical transport. He said he had nothing to do with the gask masks. Even though I didn't approve, we headed out together to the room the child used to be cared for in. We found it a wreak. There was a tape recorder also. It was Dr Constantine asking the child a few questions. All he said back was, "Are you my Mummy?" As the tape continued to play, I walked around the room, thinking out loud. The homeless children I encountered earlier were living around the bombsite. Suppose one of them wandered near the crashed ship and was somehow altered. The child would be incredibly powerful. Back to the videos. '' Dante: *staring at Lill* Lili:*Notices Dante* Something wrong? Thorn:*gives lili note with <3 from Bob* Dante: *quickly looks away* Lili:*Sees note* O_O Thorn: *humming kissing* walks away Lili:Um, ok then.(CONF).............. Dante: *reading books with fake cover neuro biology* Lili:*Dancing* Jo: Good story doctor. Your relly good at making them up. Doctor: What do you mean? That REALLY happened to me. Jo: 0.o Blossom and thorn *enter room* Blossom: squeek (we like it here) Thorn: squeek (we are staying) Dante: *hides* (From hiding spo) *reading* Crystal: *accidentally hides where Dante is hiding and writes on notebook* Doctor: Wait, what? Jo: Yeah, you two must have the wrong place, this is Total Drama. Crabs Chat Bob: were is she (CONF) She is the only one i dont hate here Lili:Ok I'm here! hwo:*Finds drugs*...........*Takes them* Alex: perfect at merge we team again? Bob: *blushing* yea we need lil i mean you two Lili:Yeah sure. Hwo what are you doing? Hwo:Dugs. Lili:WTF!? Bob: hwo are you smoking my poisin Ivy collection? Alex: yea we saw you pick it up Lili:Wait, what? Hwo:*Layng on the ground, hugging a pillow* GOVERMENT CAME AND TOOK MEH BABY!!!! >.< Tyker: Hello new team mates (I just realize I'm on this team now silly me) Lili:*Runs away screming* Alex: ahhh *punches tyker in nose and knocks him out* ohhh god Tyker: *knocked out with a broken nose* TG;(CONF) Its funny how some people are scared of me im only Seven! Bob: you know he is on your team? Alex: yes i just wanted to punch somethging TG: *shoots an Arrow* CRAP I MISSED! Bob: *throws knife and cuts bow in half* hit Aaron: O.o The fuck? (CONF) If my team gets weirder, I'm staying here. Alex: *crahes trew CONF on rocket* hi Aaron: God, I wish I had that watch now. *Looks At Rocket* O.O Blossom: *picks up rocket and leaves* Aaron: The fuck? Tyker: *wakes up* ugh What happen? Aaron: Alex punched you. TG: MYYYY BOW ARGH!!!!! BOB YOU ARE GOING TOO PAY I MAYBE IN GRADE TWO AND SEVEN YEARS OLD BUT I CAN STILL KICK BUT! Tyker: Oh why Alex? Aaron: He needed to punch something. TG: *Thorws Arrows Around* Grrr....Revenge...Revenge.. Aaron: I want to try shooting arrows. :3 *Shoots Arrow And Kills 10 birds* Tyker: Go get Bob he did it TG: Thats what im doing but i need a knife Arrows are not good for close combat anyways.. Tyker: *finds a knife* here you go TG; Thanks *Takes Knife* Aaron: *Accidentally Shoots 5 Arrows At Bob* Oops!. TG: NUUU!!!!!! I was about too Stab him! D: Aaron: He is not actually dead...20 arrows kills a person. 5 just bruises. TG: Ok...:3 *collects Arrows from the Ground* Bob: *disappears and reppears next to them with black dagger* becareful *disappears again* Thorn *stabs TG in the foot* *runs* Alex: follows Bob by jumping from tree to tree* Blossom:*follows in the trees* TG: Ouch! *Removes Knife from foot* He is soo going too pay *Gets her Knife and arrows Ready* Aaron: O.o (CONF) BOB IS A GHOST. D: Or a ventus. TG: *Holds Foot* IT HURTS CURSE YOU BOB! *Holds Knife that Tyker gave her* (CONF) It Hurts I need too Fight Hard and Seven Years too live is Way too short Bob: *to alex* Did i just here Aaron call me a ghost or a ventus Alex:yes why? Bob:just wondering Thorn: squeek (i lost my lil knife) Bob:*gives thorn new knife Blossom: squeek (TG is angry) Alex: i could take her easily (just releised TG is a girl XD) Tyker: (CONF) What is going on with everybody TG: Come on! Bob *Holds knife* (XD) Hwo:*still hugging pillow* TG:*Stabs Tree* Blossom:*jumps and kicks TG in the face with incredible strength* GGGGGRRRRRRR TG: YOU BEAST YOUR MONSTER LEADER NAME BOB Broke My Bow Now All I have left Is my barbie one OUCH! NOW THAT THIS CREATURE *Thorws an Arrow at Blossom* Grrr Hwo:*smokes marijuana int the CONF* Thorn: *blokes arrow with lil knife* Alex: wow our pets are beating you TG: Quiet Meat *Charges Alex with a Knife* Tyker: (CONF) Why is so smokey in here and what is that smell? Alex:*takes out nunchucks and knife* *smashes TG around the head* up close combat against me pft please TG: Ow! Oh Please Alex Even know I'm only seven it does not mean I'm weak...*Now Takes out her Quiver of arrows are her Barbie styled bow* Don't Ask about the bow Your Brother broke my Bow soo *Shoots an Arrow at Alex's Leg* Aaron: *About To Go To CONF, Meets Hwo* Um, hi, Hwo? Alex: *jumps into the trees hidden in the leaves* Bob: *sends <3 note to Lili* Aaron: *Walks Away, Finding Shotgun* Hmm... Tyker: Hey Chris, is the challenge start anytime soon? Challenge 5 - The Boat Ride of a Lifetime '''Chris: Say I, when you're here and able to do the challenge please :)' Miles: I. Don: I. Tyker: I. Tati: I. Doctor: I. Jo: I. Nathan: I! Chris: .....Good enough. So, contestants, that are here, how's the competition been. (Small talk, while I think of another challenge XD) Doctor; It's been great! I've ever even had a vote for me, or at least I think I don't. But that's only because my team keeps winning! We'er awesome! Miles: *high fives Doctor* Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Nathan: Let's just get on with this Chris: Alright, then. Tati: I know right Tyker: If the other team win will Tati, Nathan and I will get immunity Chris: Sure, why not? Also I recommend you bring towels for this next challenge. You have ten minutes of chatting, while I get supplies ready. Tyker: Yes! *To Nathand and Tati* Can I get a thank you Tati: Whatever loser *goes to the bathroom for a towel* Tyker: Ahh *looks for a towel* Doctor: *pulls towels out of pockets for everyone* Here you go! Jo: How big are those pocket? Doctor: Timelord technology. Bigger on the inside. Jo: You get weirder every day. Crystal: *arrives* (CONF) I arrived just in time Miles: *grabs towel* Thanks. Don: *grabs towel from the Doctor* T-T-T-Thanks. Crystal: *grabs towel* Thank you Tyker: *Gets towel from Doctor* Thank you Doc Tati: *Gets towel from Doctor* Doctor: Your welcome! Jo: *gets towel* (CONF) He's WAY smarter than I thought he would be. I'll have to vote him out first chance I get. Chris: Hey, you guys know how it's hot out, now in the Neighborhood, kind of? Jo: yeah. It's scorching. Doctor: Not for me. A timelord can handle extream heat and freeze. Tyker: Well I'm burning up Crystal: *writes on notebook* Chris: Well, we're having a challenge on the ocean! Which will involve water guns and water balloons for fun, kind of. How does that sound? We'll need to go on a bus ride though. Tyker: Oh my blob yes yes yes Doctor: Yes! (CONF) I fought off lava people with a water pistol once. My companion Donna was pretty amazed. Chris: There is a price though, there will be a DOUBLE elimination! Tyker: Carp. Jo: So, where's the bus? Doctor: I flew a duble decker bus once! It had some magnetic flying devices on it. Chris: I got a bus for each team. So yeah, it'll take a while to get there, so chat in the bus which is here now! *bus arrives and everyone goes in their team bus* Ferrets Bus Crystal: *sits in the bus quietly* Don: T-T-T-T-T-T-The challenge sounds nice, h-h-h-hopefully we can win. Doctor: Don't worry, with my water pistol skills, we won't lose. Miles: Yeah, we'll be awesome once more! Crystal: *writes on notebook* Jo; Well, I'm a champion swimmer! Miles: I think we're almost there! Let's win for no double elimination! (Scienceboy0, Sorry, have to go for tonight! Be back tommorrow for the challenge!) Crabs Bus Tyker: C'mon lets win this game!! (CONF) Why I'm the only one talking Tati: *texting* Tyker: *palys 3DS* Beach Chris: We're here! Tyker: *gets out of the bus* Wow that bus was hot in there Piper: Yay? Crystal: Its nice in here Thorn:*goes to Lili with ice tea chocolates and a rose with a note <3 from bob* Lili:*Eats and drinks tea and chocolates but doesnt notice the note* Thorn: throws note in form of paper plane and lands in lilis hands*\ Dante: *hides* Lili:*Reads note* Hwo:What is it? Lili:Nothing,*Puts note in pocket* Dante: *walks up to Lilli* Can I have an ice cube? BobL: hi i got you this *gives Lili grey furred rabbit bye *leaves* Lili:Its thoughtful, but I'm more of a cat person. Hwo:*Is high* Bob: mon arata *rabbit turnsa into cat* Tyker: Well since we at the beach *starts to make a sandcastle* Hwo: IM GONNA EAT THAT CAT TO PREVENT WORLD WAR @! Lili:*Cradles cat in her amrs* Bob:*turns Hwo into cat* Hwo:*Turns back* MY MARIJUANA POWES MAKES ME INVULNERABLE TO MAGIC* Face plants in the sand* Bob: um hwo no i just missed ur face the rest of you still cat Crystal: *starts drawing on sand* Hwo:*Turns back fully* Lili:*Strips off her dress, revealing a bikini* Tyker: *whispers to himself* Weirdos *almost finish with his sandcastle* Hwo:*Sees Lili* BING-BONG-HELLO!!! Chris: Well, who's left on the beach, because I know for a fact some people went to take a nap on the bus. Crystal: *To Tyker* Nice sand castle Lili:*Posing, while Leo takes pictures of her* Tyker: *done making his sandcastle and takes a picture with his 3DS* Thank you Chris: In ten minutes the challenge starts, sorry for the earlier delay. Crystal: Also cool 3DS, I have a pink one myself Hwo:*Smoking marijuana* Chris: TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE! Each team has a boat/canoe/kayak whatever, and have to race to the finish (10 lines, continue from you teammate's previous count), your arsenal are these long range water guns and water balloons, first team to reach the finish wins! You may now begin! Lili:*Gets water gun and gets in boat* Hwo:*Sames, but gets in his teams boat* Crystal: *Gets water gun and gets in boat* Miles: *gets water gun and gets in boat* Don: *gets water balloons and gets in boat* Lili:*Starts rowing* Crystal: *helps Lili row* Miles: *starts rowing* Don: *starts rowing* Hwo:*Rows* ROW ROW ROW YOU-*Faints, then comes too* I'm ok!*rows* Crystal: *rows* Miles: *rows* Don: *rows* Hwo:*rows* Lili:*rows* Crystal: *rows* Lili:*rows* WE WON!!! Hwo:DAMMIT CAP'N CRUNCH!*Faints* Miles: We did awesome! *high fives team* Don: Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Crystal: That was pretty easy *smiles* Lili:*walks up to camera* Hello Im Lili. This episode is about the dangers of drug usage and why you should never take them, even when it seems like a good Idea at the time, trust me. For more information about drug use, visit your local libraray. Thers probably soembody there who sells drugs. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!!! Miles: Wait, what? Hwo:Yeah I'm done with the drugs now, the evil voice still haunts me T_T Lili: YAY!!!! Chris: THE FERRETS WIN! By a lot. Sorry Crabs, you lose, Hwo is immune though for being the ONLY one to help out, Tyker is immune for talking the most before the challenge. The rest of you are up for elimination though. The Crabs Vote Chris: Vote anyone but Hwo and Tyker. Chris: Muffins for: Hwo! *passes* Tyker! *passes* Aaron! *passes* Bob! *passes* Rick! *passes*, Nathan! *passes*, Iris *passes* and Jim! *passes* TG, Tati, and Alex, only one more of you will be safe and it is.................Alex *passes (I went by original votes) Sorry TG and Tati, you have been eliminated, any last words? Tati: Whatever like I need the money (Vick: I'm sorry Im gonna inactive for while I'm having a road trip) (TrentFan: Okay) Ferrets Chat Miles: We did awesome! Charlie: Yep. Lili:Agreed. Blossom: squeek (im here) Thorn: squeek (me two) Dante: *hides* Charlie: *walks into house* Lili:*Practices fighting style* Crystal: *writes on notebook* Jo: Yeah! We won! Don: Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Lili:*Suffering from hot tub withdrawal* Crabs Chat Hwo:Why am I the only one who does ANYTHING during the challenges? -.- (CONF) The only time when there not being lazy a***** is during chats Tyker: Is me and Hwo are the active people in this time (I was gonna do the challenge but my dad told me to at the last minute) (sorry but the others in NZ have school) Bob: yes Alex: *flying around the room trying to catch blossom) comke back Challenge 6- A Taste of Losing Chris: Hi :) Lili:Hi! Hwo:Lets get this over with. Tyker: Sup Chris: Well, this will really shock you guys, hopefully, but BOTH TEAMS ARE GOING TO ELIMINATION TONIGHT! Miles: What? Don: ..... Lili:GASP! hwo:Hmph. Crystal: *writes on notebook* Tyker: Why?? Chris: Because, there is, but don't worry you can still get immunity :) Lili:Oh, well thats okay then. Tyker: Oh good Crystal: Um, how do we get immunity? Chris: The first four people who talk after this sentence win immunity. (Only one character per user) Lili:Waffles. Crystal: Grapes Tyker:Pizza Miles: Potatoes. Chris: You four win :D, any happy thoughts about that? Lili: I'm always happy, except for when Im not. Which I am never except for when I am. Tyker: Now I want pizza Crystal: I kind of write all my thoughts on this notebook Lili: I noticed. Don: W-W-W-Well, that's c-c-cool. Miles: Yeah, it's cool. Lili: Why do you think that everything is cool? Crystal: Because he's a cool person Miles: That and because mostly everything is cool. Lili: Do you think Im cool? ^-^ Miles: Well, yeah, I said mostly everything is cool, and you're in that category so yeah, why not? Lili: YAY!*Hugs Miles* Miles: Um, okay. Tyker: (CONF) So I'm the only one in my team got immunity thats makes me feel happy Don: G-G-G-Good job, guys. Lili:Yeah. Crystal: *writes on notebook* Tyker: *plays 3DS* Dante: (CONF) Using the power of deduction and logical reassoning I have concluded Lilli "likes" Miles. Ferrets Voting Chris: Vote anyone but Lili, Miles, or Crystal. Chris: Muffins for: Lili *passes*, Miles *passes*, Crystal *passes*, Don *passes* and The Doctor. Charlie, Jo, Piper, and Iris, you're in the bottom four, despite only two of you getting votes(kind of), anyways Jo is safe *passes*, which leaves Piper, Lynna, and Charlie and this next muffin is for-''' Miles: It's got to be Charlie. He's awesome! '''Chris: Oh, um, yeah, Charlie *passes* Piper, Iris, one of you is going home tonight..................but it's not Piper!*passes* Lynna, you have been eliminated! Farewell! Crabs Voting Chris: Vote anyone but Tyker. Alex(conf) oh no Bob will kill miles if he finds out about dantes theory this is bad really bad Chris: Muffins for: Tyker *passes*, Alex *passes*, Aaron *passes*, Jim *passes*, and Nathan *passes*, leaving Hwo, Rick, and Iris in the bottom three. Hwo, you are safe *passes*, which leaves Rick and Iris and the person who isn't eliminated is.............Rick! *passes* Bye bye Iris! Ferrets Chat Lili: Lynna was only sex appeal for Docter. Im glad shes gone! Miles: Well, we'll win next time, unless it's another vote. Lili:I hope not. Thorn:*gives Lili message that says *u are light you r beuty you r amazing here is a rose and chocolate with milk <3 From Bob Lili:.......... Don: C-C-C-Crabs aren't d-d-doing too well. Tyker: Hey are you gonna eat that chocolate? Lili:You can have them. Tyker: Thank you *eats the chocolate* Crystal: *plugs xbox to TV and starts playing* Dante: *joins Xbox game* Tyker: *joins too* Don: *joins also* Crystal: *plays Left 4 Dead* Thorn: gives lili rose and neclace wit emerald diamond and saphire orbs from bob Dante: *drops controllers* I GOT IT! Don: W-W-W-What? Tyker: (CONF) Is Lili a sex symbol in this show? Alex: weres dante i need to talk to him outside Dante: *comes* Alex: Lili likes miles right Charlie: *hiding on roof* Dante: Yes. Alex: OH GOD Bob is physically unstable he finds out about this oh glob we have to break them up Tyker: *stop playing te Xbox and start playing his 3DS* Miles: *reading book called "Records of Awesomeness"* The title is AWESOME! Crystal: *turns xbox off and starts writing on notebook* Miles: *reads Records of Awesomeness book* Crystal: What you reading there? Miles: The Records of Awesomeness Book. Crystal: Cool *goes back to playing Left 4 Dead* Alex: Dante Dante: I know buddy. Charlie: *still listening* Alex: if bob finds out he will be so enraged he could be thrown into the air and start bouncing back and forth due to gravity and because of his power cause a blackhole that will rip apart the very fabric of the UNIVERSE Charlie: *does not make a sound* Dante: *writes down notes* Alex: If your conclusion involves me using my powers i might be able to Dante: I need a graphite spheare and powers. Charlie: *glows red* S*** Miles: *reads book* The Best Meme: Weegee. Alex: wait Dante i cant give you powers but i have orbs and talismans and charms and cepters and other stuff of and spell books Dante: I have no powers. *looks at Charlie* He might, Lili:*Dancing* Alex: Or i couyld take his powers and give them to you Charlie: *jumps off roof* Piper: O.O (CONF) Suddenly, it becomes Star Wars. -.-' Alex: *walks threw wall like a gfhost* this is not starwars *at piper durin (CONF)* Dante: *pulls out lightsabre* Lili:WTF? Crystal:..... Charlie: *smashes into the ground* Lili: HOLY S***! Crystal: Oh my god *runs over to help Charlie* Are you okay? Lili: *Carries Charlie to informory* Charlie: Sadly I'm fine. Lili: Um, ok then. Charlie: *gets up and walks into the CONF* Crystal: *walks into kitchen* Charlie: (CONF) I am a fire demon. Crystal: *puts on apron and starts making cake* Alex:*creats tornado and hurricans* Bob:*fires dark lightning bolts to counter* Charlie: *glares* Bob and Alex: *glare @ charlie* what are you looking at demon Doctor: (CONF) *crying* NOT AGAIN! I DIDN'T EVEN GET HER NUMBER! Well. at least thisone didn't end up in another universe. Charlie: (CONF) I am going to win this (NONCONF) So whats up Miles? Crystal: *finishes cake and sets it on the counter* Miles: *to Charlie* Reading this book about records of awesomeness. Doctor: *comes out of confessional* I think I've finnaly gotten over Rose, I mean Lynna! Don: *pats Doctor's shoulder* W-W-W-Well, that's good. S-S-Sorry, she was eliminated. Doctor: I'm not usually this sensetive. Must be the new regeneration. I actually came here right after season 5. Don: I-I-I-I-I see. W-W-W-Well, you'll feel better soon. Doctor: Okay, okay. maybe telling a story will cheer me up. Don: O-O-O-Okay. Dante: Well I have a fun story! Alex: so do i Dante: Shhh, Wall of meat. Alex: er ...er NO anyway Well you see once a boy called iles kissed a girl called Ili (stares at dante hopefully) but only a boy called ob was sooo enraged he was thrown into the air and started bouncing back and forth due to gravity untill he created a black hole that destroyed the universe there by only if you were able to travel outside the universe you would be safe but everything else would be destroyedand turned into nothing Miles: *reads book* Alex:*knoicks out miles and drags his body into a closet* *alex walks away and transforms to look like miles* Alex disguised as mile: I am sorry Lili but I am just to awsome for you i never want you to touch me again (saying to lili) Don: *watching the whole thing from afar* Charlie: *neaks up behind Don* What ya doing? Don: A-A-A-Alex knocked out Miles and i-i-i-i-is disguised as Miles. Charlie: S*** *flys through the air and tackles Alex* Miles: *wakes up in closet* Where am- Oh right Alex knocked me out and- *looks that there is no book* Took my book? That's it, he's in my uncool category. Dante: GET OFF OF MY ANGRY WALL OF MEAT! Alex:*teleports away with miles book* Miles: *gets out of closet* Where's Alex? He stole my book! Dante: *punches Charlie in the face* Miles: *runs to Charlie and Dante* Charlie: *throws Dante into a wall* Alex: NOBODY MOVE OR THE BOOK GETS IT*Holds book ofver fire in his palm* Charlie: *flys through the air and tackles Alex* Alex: GET OFF OF MMMMMMMMEEEE *Traps charlie in raging tornadoe* Charlie: What a weakling. *breaks free* Alex: Oh honey u cant use fire i deprived your flame I put you out and im a ventus i would never waste power on you Charlie: I don't care. *walks off* Alex:*smirks and destroys Miles book* (CONF) I am putting charlie and miles out Miles: *shrugs* Well, while I may not be able to get payback on you, I know someone I can get payback on for that book *looks at Dante, then leaves* Jo: Yeah! Me! *punches Alex in the face* (CONF) Yes! I'm toatally getting some repect on this team. Alex:*runs to Dante* here *puts charm on him* this will increase your natural abilities by ten fold Dante: *still can't lift 10 kgs* Miles: *goes back in* Nevermind about the payback thing, I don't think that's cool, so yeah. *leaves again* Dante: *still trying to lift 10 kg* Crabs Chat Tyker: (CONF) This team is a disappointment Hwo:*Sighs* Chris: Wow, you guys lose so many times.......that's just sad *laughs* But, it MAY change soon, if you try harder. Hwo:And if we had some more F****N ACTIVE PEOPLE DURING THE CHALLENGES AND NOT ONLY DURING CHATS!!! >.> Bob and Alex: we are active now lets do a challenge (and its the weekends i can be more active for two more days) Challenge 7 - Back to the Motel! Miles: *finds a list* Let's see: a Challenge Rule List for TD:BttN, well, let me see. Rule 1: Remaining Contestants must die. Wait, what? Everyone: *screams as Psycho OJ comes with a knife* Miles: Wait, it was a typo, Remaining Contestants must compete in death-defying challenges. Oh, yeah, that's better. Wait, what? OJ: *Disappears* Everyone: *screams* Miles: Okay then, Rule 2: Don't insult Chris while he's having the day off, this means you too Miles, who I bet is reading this......I see. Rule 3: Go on the buses we have provided for each team and try to talk in them as much as possible, you'll see why, the driver will take you to the set of TDM where I am. Don't go on yet, there's more. Dante: Well this is actually pretty easy when you contemplate it. Miles: Rule 4: Zoey will re-enter the contest, she'll join whatever team she wants to, don't force her. Rule 5: The Doctor, Jo, RIck, and Jim won't be here for it, don't say they didn't do anything. Rule 6: Don't complain but you will spend the night in the Motel. Dante: Dibs Steves old room! Miles: Rule 7: We will be eating Fried Dante tonight, wait what? Everyone: *screams* Miles: Oh, wait, another typo, Fried Chicken, and I quote what this says "I'm sorry I confused Dante with a chicken", anyways, it will take an hour to get there, and pack any needed things now. Dante: *packs lightsabre and clothes and psyics book* Charlie: *packs knife and clothes* Don: *packs clothes, a bottle of water, and an old Game Boy* D-D-Done. Miles: *packs clothes, and other awesome things too awesome to be mentioned* Bob and Alex: mosto*bags magically pack them selves* done Bob and Alex:*walk into bus* Charlie: *gets on bus* Miles: *gets on bus and pulls out a puppy* It was too awesome to be mentioned. Don: *gets on bus* Ferrets Bus Chat Charlie: *thinking* Miles: *petting puppy* Don: S-S-S-S-So, are you guys excited t-t-to see the Neighborhood? Dante: Don't you mena the Motel? Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Dante: *looks smug* Miles: Well, I guess I'm excited. Charlie: I'm not. Miles: Why not? Just curious. Charlie: Family stuff. Miles: I see, well let's hope it turns out for the best. Charlie: *nods* Miles: So want to pet this puppy? Charlie: *takes puppy and puppy begins to sweat* What the? Puppy: *frowns* Miles: Um....why is it sweating? Charlie: *hands it back and puppy is surprisingly hot* Miles: What the? *pats puppy* There, there, it's probably the bus? Charlie: Um...Yeah that's it. Miles: Well, whatever. *pats puppy* Anyways, do you think we'll win the challenge again? Charlie: No idea. Miles: Yeah, maybe.... Charlie:*starts glowing red* Dante: *hides* Lili:O_O Miles: Um, you alright Charlie? Dante: *walks up to Lilli* I know you like Miles. Lili: meh, its only a fling. My true love is Christie Monteiro. Mmmmmmmmm......Christie.... Dante: Well you need to like Bob. Lili: Ew no, we only friends, and its gonna stay that way. Miles: *to Charlie* Are you alright? Charlie: *faints* Dante: hey that's my job! *faints* Miles: .....Wait who's driving this bus? Lili: I think its leo. Josh: Me why? Lili:No, Leo. Miles: Two people just fainted. Josh: *shrugs* Miles: ......Well, I guess all we can do is wait for them to wake up by themselves. Lili: LIKE A BOSS Miles: Um, sure, like that? Charlie: *bus floor starts melting* Miles: .......Charlie! Wake up! Charlie: *gets up* Oh s*** Miles: Um, yeah..... Crystal: *reads Harry Potter* Charlie: *is glowing red* Why now? Why not later? Miles: *shrugs* Charlie: I'll be right back. *jumps out the window* Miles: Okay then........ Charlie: *comes back as if nothing happened* So whats up? Miles: Um, not much. *pets puppy* I just still have this puppy. Charlie: Cool, *pets puppy and nothing happens* Miles: Yeah. *pets puppy* Dante: *is rolling towards hole in the bus* *Dante is teleported to Crabs Bus Miles: Strange.....whatever. Crystal: *writes on notebook* Crabs Bus Chat Alex:*holding mini tornado* Bob:*holging mini lightning cloud* Blossom: bounces Thorn: bounces Blossom bonces Thorn bounces Alex:*holding mini tornado* Bob:*holging mini lightning cloud* Alex:*holding mini tornado* Bob:*holging mini lightning cloud* (i wonder what will happen nextt) Alex:*tornado breaks* Bob: *holding mini lightning cloud* Alex:*makes new one* Bob:*holding mini lightning cloud* Alex:I am eating my pie :) *eats pie Bob:I am eating my turkey *eats turkey* (Please don't double post) Bob: WHO IS DRIVING OUR BUS OJ: *With mask on, holding knife*, Just kidding *rips off mask to reveal Samuel* Just kidding *rips off mask to reveal OJ again, cycle continues* Bob:*blasts persone out the window and takes the wheel* HOLD ON OJ/Samuel: *Hangs on and gets back in and pushes Bob out of the way* This seat is for driver's only, I will report Chris if you want me to so your team gets a penalty. Alex: OH I KNOW! *Dante is teleported to the Crabs bus* Dante: *is still knocked out* Alex:*wakes up dante* Challenge Chris: It's time for a challenge! Lili and hwo: YAY! Chris: Well, remember the Mini-Hunger Games from last season? Well, we're using the capsules and sending you into a virtual world with a psycho killer who placed third last season. You will all probably die but it won't be real. The OJ is real, he's been in there for one day. Yeah, we're messed up. We'll keep on going until the psycho killer turns back sane, which is a surprise. Zoey, since you haven't decided you will be on the Crabs. The team who has the most people left when OJ is sane, wins! And the Crabs are at a natural disadvantage AND to make things worse: The Crabs also lost the chat count so one person sits out, making it another disadvantage, Tyker is sitting out of the challenge and it will still count as he was in and dead. So yeah, *everyone gets into capsules* I recommend you hide and stick in a group, so at least one of you will survive. Anyways, you may begin! Good luck! Dante: *hides* Miles: *hides in a tree* Don: *hides in the bushes* Lili:*Hides underground* Hwo:*Hides with Lili* Lili:>.> OJ: *Starts looking for everyone* You will all die. Hwo and Lili: S*** Charlie: *runs* OJ: *Looks around, laughing evily* Bob:*hides with Lili* OJ: *Goes underground* Crystal: *climbs tree* Alex:*flies* hmmmm Lili:*Kicks Bob out* Bob:*flies* hmmm Hwo:*Digging deep underground* Dante: Virtual world. *jumps 200ft into the air* Lili:That isnt godplay at all...... Alex:*catches dante* Yay *blast beam int ground* OJ: *Spots Hwo and Lili* DIE! Lili:*Runs* Hwo:Come at me b***** Crystal: *climbs to top of tree and sits on branch* OJ: Okay, *slits Hwo's neck* MUAHAHAHA! Lili:*Sprinting* OJ: *Goes back on ground and searches* Dante: ROCKY!!!!!!!!!!! OJ: *Spots Piper* Bob:*flies and picks up lili* Hi there *blushes* OJ: *Cuts off Piper's head* Charlie: *runs* Lili: Um, hi..... OJ: *Spots Nathan* Alex: idea *throws dante at OJ* OJ: *Smiles evily and slits Dante's head off* Bob;*gives Lili a black rose* it is a weopan Alex:Grrrrrrrrrrr *kicks OJ in face then flies away* Lili:Um, ok then. OJ: ......*Throws knife at Alex's head, killing him* Bob:*throws Lili at OJ* USE IT OJ: *Cuts off Lili's head* >:) Bob: GRRRRRRRAAAAA *Steals knifes and cuts off ojs head* OJ: *Head grows back and snaps Bob's neck* Dante: *regenarates* Extra lives. OJ: .....*Steals knife from dead Bob and stabs Dante* (You can't) Charlie: OJ! Stop this! OJ: No! *punches Charlie and spots Miles* Miles: Allow me. *grabs OJ's knife and stabs self* Thorn: squeek (help) *runs Crystal: *spots Don* Pshhhh Don up here! Charlie: Don't mess with me OJ Don: *gets to where Crystal is* T-T-T-Thanks. OJ: *Laughs and slits Charlie's head* Charlie: I cut my neck all the time. OJ: .........*Stabs Charlie's heart, killing him* Crystal: *whispers* Here *gives Don rock and branch* Sharpen it so you can have a weapon Don: *grabs it* T-T-Thanks......but e-e-everyone else's attempted, didn't turn out so well, fighting back. Crystal: It might not kill him, but it will slow him down Don: I-I-I-I-I-I guess. OJ: *Looks around* Crystal: *whispers* Be as quiet as you can be, he's looking around OJ: *Looking around, starting to twitch* Crystal: *whispers* Why is he doing that? Don: *whispers back* I-I-I-I-I don't know OJ: *Stops being psycho* ......Why am I in the woods? Chris: *through intercom* Congrats, if you got to this point, OJ is normal again. Congrats! And the winners are..........The Crabs! Sorry Ferrets but only Don and Crystal survived for you. Crystal: >.> Chris: So, um yeah, you may step into your capsules survivors and sent back into the real world. *Everyone left steps into their capsules* Good job on surviving: Zoey, Aaron, Nathan, Don, and Crystal, but sadly Don and Crystal are still going to elimination. Don: R-R-R-Really......Oh well. Aaron: I swear if OJ DID kill me in that virtual world thing, in real life, I'll actually kill him. :) Chris: We'll take out OJ later, so yeah, voting will be up soon for the Ferrets, good job Crabs. Hwo:YAY! Dante: *punches Hwo. in the face* Hwo:*snaps Dante's neck* Crystal: 0_0 Dante: *lying on the floor* I can't feel my arms. Or anything. Lili: ok then. Crystal: *walks over to Dante* Um Chris....we need medical help here Chris: *shrugs* Elimination Ceremony 7 - Ferrets Chris: Vote in the confession Chris: Muffins for: Don *passes*, Crystal *passes*, Charlie *passes*, Miles *passes*, Doctor *passes*, Piper *passes, and Lili *passes* Which leaves Jo and Dante, either brain or brawn is going home and it's...........*both look at the last muffin, nervously*.........not Dante! *passes* Sorry Jo, you have been eliminated, Dante only received one vote from Lili, but yeah, Jo racked up the rest of the votes. Ferrets Motel Chat Crabs Motel Chat